Fading Stardust
by Heaven's Chocolate
Summary: Zelretch knew he shouldn't have taken his eyes off those two pale blooded idiots after their first meeting. Now he must deal with the repercussions of their folly and prevent his worlds from suffering. How unfortunate that he will need to rely on a to easily fluster girl, a blue blooded wrestling girl and a lunatic with a hero complex to prevent a colosal disaster.
1. Prologue: Trouble In Kaleidoscope

**A/N: Heya readers! This is a story I had in thought for a while now, but couldn't seem to grasp in how to make it work. Fortunately I managed to catch the drift and get things going. This should be a fun ride. Especially the anime of Naruto finally reaching is conclusion. Damn, its really the end of an era. Makes me feel old...**

 **But enough with my lamenting! Hope you enjoy the read.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

If there was a word used to describe Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg through the many parallel worlds that existed, was that he was annoying….

His wrinkled face twitched into an unamused smirk and his voice came out dry. "Not that I could blame them for thinking such things…I don't exactly try my hardest to disprove them otherwise."

Then again, he was someone who was given the highest regard and respected thanks to his use of sorcery. He didn't exactly need to do much in order to get that respect.

"But I am a meddlesome old man who loves to start conflicts just for the hell of it." He said to himself, his voice echoed through the vast colorful space around him.

He had nothing to worry about really, most of the consequences he could inflict or was rope into were resolved with a mere flicked of his hands. Or if he was interested in knowing how such conflicts would go, he would stand idly on the outside and observed.

Such was his fate after all.

"And what a weird fate it is…an old ancient vampire with too much time in his hands…" He spoke once more to himself, his eyes closed as he spoke these words again. "If not for my ability to travel to the other worlds, I swear I would've killed myself out the monotony and boredom. Only the chaotic nature of the other parallel worlds can entertain me nowadays…"

Unfortunately, he was neither entertained nor bored now.

In fact, he was very annoyed, something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

His lips twisted down. "…Is this what Association feels like anytime I visit a world?"

His eyes were focused on the disaster before him. It was a disaster that he had tried very adamantly on preventing ever since he had met the two pretentious hicks and the current bane of his existence. His efforts and hard worked and clear showcase of superiority when it came to matters of handling the Second Sorcery hadn't matter much apparently, because he had failed in keeping those two off this plane of dimension…because they had torn the fabric of space wide open while his guard had been down.

"For so call 'gods' they sure act like barbarians…truly, ripping open the space between dimensions as if it were wet tissue. Are those idiots even aware of their own actions…!?"

Zelretch already felt the tear ever so slightly become bigger and bigger, ready to ripped all parallel worlds to shreds and returned everything back to its point of origin, back to its Roots, if things were left uncheck.

He sighed and got to work on repairing the damage, his once usual cold and collected temper running hot and volatile as it had once done many, many years ago.

He knew who had done this, and he was impressed by their insistence and their abilities. But he was more miffed and annoyed and wanting to punt those two pale arrogant fools down the very same tear in reality they had made.

Zelretch sneered as he managed to minimize the ripped space.

Momoshiki Otsutsuki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki, the current cause of all his troubles.

Those two had been quite the shock to him the first time he had cross path with them. Two extra-dimensional beings who were viewing his dimension with interest as if they were peering through a glass door? He had actually thought that he had finally gone insane!

But when he had confirmed that he hadn't lost his marbles yet, he did the only sensible thing...he struck out a conversation with them and researched them to know who they were, what they wanted and where they hailed from. When they answered his who's and where's he had been rather shock at the fact, no, he had been floored by the prospect that there existed dimensions away from the very one that he resided in.

The fact that there existed dimensions where Akasha was not even remotely present was an earth-shattering discovery. It was like being told that watching other people struggle through conflict wasn't the most amusing thing ever. He hadn't felt so excited about something in a long time.

He wanted to ask them more, to even let them into his own very dimension so that they could speak, but…

But then the pale slim self-proclaim 'god', Momoshiki, ran his mouth about how much of a maggot and worm he was and how he was meant die before his 'godly' feet. It left a sour taste in his mouth.

Especially when the fool started to threatened about him going off to eat that which held his dimension afloat. _'I need to write that down just in case those weren't the empty words of an extra-dimensional morons. With those fools here, I can't let my guard down again like I did last time.'_

Back then, the slim fool tried to force his way into his world with power that was both alien to him and vast in its potent. He was forced to admit that they were rather dangerous and powerful after the clear demonstration of superiority.

But they were evil, he could see it clearly, and he detested people who were evil. So, he had prevented them from entering his dimension with how own powers and won. Though even if back then those fools had pulled off a victory, it would've been all for naught, the counter force would not let something alien simply force their way into that which was her domain.

But the extra-dimensional fools were persistent and arrogant as they tried again and again to get into his world.

Unfortunately for them, he was always there to keep them out until they gave up and left…

Which they had done, for a very long time in fact. He hadn't seen or hear of them in years if his records of the encounter were correct. He appreciated the silence and peace. It gave him the freedom that he needed to research beyond his own reality and further beyond.

Unfortunately for _him_ , he wasn't there to keep them out as he had grown confident that they had indeed given up and left, which thanks to the tear in front of him proved to not be the case.

The tear was mostly closed, already nature itself was ready to fix the mistake that those two pale white fools had made. He was more than happy to leave the rest on the hands of the counter force after he gave it a helping hand.

He went back and sat down on the seat he had specifically made to view the different worlds comfortably. He grabbed the book he had left on the armchair, a book powered by the Second Sorcery, and started to search for Momoshiki and Kinshiki on the records he had written there of them.

He found them, read what he had written of them and nodded in satisfaction. Without looking, he stretched his arm back and pulled out a small box from behind his seat. The box looked nothing special, just a wooden box with a steel lock that was about the size of his head.

He opened it easily and put his entire arm inside the box, clicked his tongue in annoyance when he accidentally pricked his gloved fingers with something and then smiled as he reached for what he wanted.

He pulled out a Kaleidostick. With a grin he messed around with it for a minute and then through it behind his back, not caring from where it might land. A soft whine was heard from it and then a high-pitch noise tore through the space between world he resided in.

The chair then moved, twisted around, and followed the kaleidostick like a dog would to a bone. He had configured for the stick to go after the energy those fools had thrown long ago when they attempted to force their way in.

He sat back comfortably, fingers interlaced as he waited in anticipation for when he found his soon to be subjects for humiliation and research. He was going to make sure to put them in their place when he was done with the—

"Oh…no…" Zelretch softly gasp as he grew closer to his destination.

There in a world parallel where the Fifth Holy Grail War had occurred ten years after the Fourth, was a massive tear between his own dimension and towards another one completely alien to his knowledge. The ripped space was growing in size and was getting uncomfortably close to touching another world. If something like that happened, then that other world might collapse…

Or worse…

He gritted his teeth, angry at was occurring. "The situation is worse than I thought. This is something I had never come across of in my life and something I had hoped I would never have to deal with after I finished with my studies of such event. If that tear keeps growing like that…"

Then it wasn't just that other world that was going to collapse...it was to much of a headache for him to think of all the fallout he would have to deal with...

"Hrm, damn it…fixing a tear like that is should be impossible...like trying to stick a cut tree back to the root…though, to do that I would need a lot of glue..."

The problem was that he wasn't even aware if he had the means to even fix this problem completely, who knew what could come out of that tear...it could be anything!

An unnatural and chaotic being, even for something like the counter force?

Something beyond this reality's capabilities?

It was just to many unknowns.

He could feel the influence of the counter force already in work at trying to fix this mess.

So he charged forward towards that world like a speeding bullet to lend a helping hand.

If there was a word used to describe Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg through the many parallel worlds that existed, was that he was annoying…. But to those who knew him best, they would say that the word was meddlesome.

He never knew how to get his nose out of whatever situation.

And he never stopped fuzzing over the situation because of that.

So, what was massive dimensional tear compared to everything he had faced in life?

"Another major headache, that is…"He said with a dry tone as he neared the massive calamity.


	2. A Very Unusual Morning

_Red and black filled her vision._

 _A man towered over her small and young frame._

 _A sour and bitter knight protected her against the bright light of the morning sun._

 _A broken ideal held tightly so that his existence wouldn't shattered like glass._

 _She had to crane her neck up just to stared at this individual with sad and tearful eyes._

 _The man's mouth quirked up and his once usual cynical and cold voice came forth warm and relaxed._

" _Please take care of me. I think you know, but I am unreliable—Please support me."_

"— _Ar…cher…"_

 _Her feelings for that man were complicated, her Servant was someone she had fought alongside and had seen every possible aspect that there was of him._

 _And yet…_

 _When she heard those words, words filled with so much blind trust…_

 _There was just no possible way she could deny them…or him._

 _Not when there was no salvation for him._

 _So, she opened her mouth to speak and make her promise to him, but…_

 _She found that her words were unnecessary just as she spoke them…_

 _The smile and peaceful expression on his face was the only indication that he knew that she would keep her promise._

" _I found my answer. It's fine, Tohsaka. I'll do my best from now on as well."_

.

.

.

.

Rin's eyes snapped opened and snapped them close when the morning light filtered into the apartment's room.

She mumbled incoherently and snuggled her face into her pillow, the escape and comforting embrace from the soft object dulled her back to sleep. A euphoric smiled stretched through her lips as oblivion pulled her into its embrace.

Unfortunately, she made the mistake of sniffing the air in self-satisfaction and made her realize an important fact…Shirou Emiya had woken up early like usual and was cooking breakfast.

She groaned angrily at the daily fact and sat on the bed, her face grumpy that she could never get her few extra minutes of sleep thanks to him. It was not like she could just ignored Shirou and go back to sleep, that was very disrespectful and in poor taste. As a Tohsaka, she would not allow herself to act like that.

Even if it pained her…two years since the Holy Grail War and she still hadn't gotten over her troubles with mornings or about how early Shirou could wake up.

She got out bed, cat pajamas hung loosely on her and walked for the bathroom to freshen up. Along the way, she fetched for her red blouse as she dragged her feet in discontent with the smell of Shirou's cooking to accompanied her.

A few minutes later she came out dressed in her usual colors, red blouse, black mini skirt, and leggings. She brushed her hair absentmindedly as she went for the dinner table.

Her dulled and grumpy aqua eyes landed on the table, filled with a colorful and delicious looking western breakfast. She felt her stomach clenched in delight at the sight. She stepped towards it, but stopped…

Where was Shirou? It was highly unusual for him not to be next to the stove or doing something in the small kitchen or even seated at the table as he waited for her. Not seeing Shirou around was enough to make her usual morning grumpiness reside bac—!

A cup of steaming hot coffee was shoved to her face followed by a good-natured call. "Good morning Tohsaka."

Rin stared at the mug with surprise, her mind barely registered what had happened. She followed the white cup towards the one holding it and found the pleasant and relaxed expression of Shirou Emiya.

She blinked a few times and the morning weariness disappeared, she took the cup and sent the young man before her a sullen pout. "Was the surprise appearance really necessary, Shirou?"

He only smiled and scratched his cheek with his now freed hand. "Sorry Tohsaka, I thought about bringing the coffee to you directly, but I didn't find you in bed."

"Humph, I guess I should take the blame this time." Rin admitted and took a sip of the coffee, she let a satisfied hummed vibrate through her and gave Shirou a pleasant smile.

"—!" The young man, froze at the sight of her smile. It took everything she had not to let another happy hum escape her at the look he gave her.

"Don't scare your master again like that Shirou, or you might actually force me to take revenge on my poor and dimwitted student."

Shirou just scratched the back of his head, looked off to the side and walked towards the table. "Tsk—It wasn't like I was trying to scare you, Tohsaka. It's not my fault you have so much trouble with mornings."

Rin smiled triumphantly at the reaction and followed him. "Hmm, but it's because of my trouble with mornings that make me so adorable, right? Right? No use being ashamed to admit it Shirou, you enjoy seeing me like that every morning."

"…" His silence was more than enough for her as she sat down and placed the cup on the table. She looked up as a flustered redhead sat down and glared at her.

Her expression was one of satisfaction, she placed her right elbow on the table and rested face comfortably on her palm. "Ah, no words?"

A snort escaped him as he grabbed his utensils. "Humph, I've learned my lessons about giving you more ammunition against me whenever I say what you want me to say, Tohsaka."

She pursed her lips at the words. "Too bad, I actually miss the days when you didn't know when to shut up and stammered your way into getting me all work up and angry with you. A unique trait that only you seemed to have, hmm?"

"…you enjoyed whenever I pissed you off?"

A saddened sigh escaped her as she pouted. "I wouldn't say enjoy…more like I found you endearing back then. Now you're just maturing too quickly and I don't get to enjoy seeing you make a fool out of yourself anymore…"

Shirou shot her an annoyed look mixed with confusion. "I thought as the master, you would've been happy to know that the apprentice finally managed to get the teachings through his skull—or did you want me to keep failing?"

"Oh, I'm happy…" Rin said and took a bite of her breakfast, she chewed on it happily and swallowed in happily. She looked down at her food in satisfaction. "Very much so, I'm actually feeling like you'll spoil me with all the new recipes your coming with."

The redhead smiled at that. "It's the least I can do after all you've done for me. You've dragged me all the way to London with you and taught me how to be a better mage. Spoiling you a little doesn't seem too bad."

Rin didn't even bother to hide the full-blown smile that appeared on her face when she heard that. "I knew there was a reason I didn't give up on you after you actually stopped making a fool out of yourself."

Shirou just smiled at that, her teasing being something that he had grown accustom to in the past two years. She ate her food, smile clear on her face, her mood bright and the expectations she had for the day soared high as the sky.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, we're going to be late Shirou!"

"Don't go off blaming me for this Tohsaka!"

"You should've told me that it was late! You're always the one with the perfect internal clock!"

"That's because you always mess things up when they matter the most! And the kitchen's clock was in front of you anyways! Why weren't _you_ paying attention to it!?"

"I was distracted okay!?"

"By what!? There wasn't anything interesting going on in the kitchen!"

" _Your butt was pretty interesting…"_

"What was that!?"

Rin shot Shirou an alarmed look, her face red. "Nothing!"

The two ran through the morning streets of London, their steps desperate and hurried to arrive towards their destination. The Clock Tower, the Mage's Association headquarters and current place of study for both her and Shirou. Magi from all over the world came to London just for the opportunity to furthered up their own research or gain renown in the magus world.

For her and the redhead beside her, it was a place of study, a place where they could better themselves as magus. But if they arrived late to their classes, they wouldn't be learning anything at all.

She let her eyes wandered off to the young man beside her and analyzed him. Even though they were in a hurry and there was the fear of losing important information that could prove useful in the future, there was not much of a hint of worry on his face over the possibility. He didn't care much for the affairs of the Association, and neither did he care much over what he could or couldn't learn from them. He was still considered an amateur and his classes mostly consisted on him going for the basic courses. For him, learning by himself is what he considered important.

A bitter smile spread on her lips as she stared forward, an important realization came over her.

' _I'm losing him…'_

Even though he had not taken any action towards it or had probably given it much thought, she knew he was distancing himself from her. His mind wandered off more frequently. He was not as attentive as he was of her now that he was out of the confines of the city he was born and forged in, Fuyuki City.

His grasp over his magic only got better and better with each passing day, it was horrifyingly almost matching the quality of her past Servant…

… _A field swords…_

Soon, he would go away in pursuit for that impossible horizon of his…

… _A light beyond reach…_

To chase after his ideal…

… _A figure in red tried to hold it with those bloodied hands of his…_

To surpass where his ideal had faltered…

… _and yet the knight in red could hold nothing…_

Rin shook her head and cleared her mind of this thoughts, she didn't wish to dwell on the past…if she did, then she would more than surely loose Shirou Emiya from her hold…

She turned towards him, she adjusted her purse and smiled at him. "Shirou?"

"Hmm?" The red head looked at her with curious golden eyes.

"You have basic classes, right?" At his nod, she smiled even brighter. "How about you join me on my mineral classes? I heard we're dealing using certain materials to craft weaponries, could be useful for you."

Shirou's eyes sparked a little, curiosity shined in him over the news. "I'll go with you Tohsaka."

Before Rin could respond, a loud and graceful voice called out from the street by their left. "Ohyuuhooo! Out in a morning stroll, Shero?"

Rin's expression suddenly turned completely sour, she recognized that voice. Shirou did as well as he slowed his running, turned towards the streets where a black limousine moved with a leisurely pace, a young blond hair woman dressed in blue greeted him gracefully from the window of the back seats. Shirou returned a small wave of greetings.

"Yo, Luvia-san, heading out for the Clock Tower?"

Luvia smiled brightly at the greeting. "Hohoho! Very astute as always Shero. But please, no need to be so formal with me! How many times have I told you to call me Miss Luvia? Hmm, though was I wrong to presume that you are performing some morning jogging?"

Rin internally snarled as she slowed her own running pace to match up with the redhead, the blond bimbo menace was blatantly ignoring her and trying to push herself onto Shirou. She sent a sour glare at the blond who completely disregarded her.

"Yeah, we're running a bit late. We'll probably won't make it in time for Tohsaka's class." Shirou answered with a small look towards Rin, who maintained her sour look towards the blond. Though she found herself pleased that he included her in his words, a reminder that Luvia's attempts of flirtations were met with failures.

Luvia then smiled, it was an elegant and honeyed smile…but Rin knew better, that bimbo's smile could only signify a horrendous and dreadful intent that would only serve to be use against her. Rin Tohsaka braced herself for the woman's intention to be reveal…!

"Oh, Shero, you should've said so! Come now, there's enough room in this quite costly and pricey ride of mine—!" The blond smile turned sharp and her honeyed brown eyes flicker briefly for Rin's blue eyes with a mocking shine in them. "How about you ride with me, hmm? I'm also heading out for the Tower, we shall arrive for our destination in record time."

Rin's face grew tight at the mere suggestion.

Shirou gave her an awkward smile. "We wouldn't want to trouble you Miss Luvia—!"

"That is no problem at all Shero! I could never live with myself if I simply let you run all the way towards the Tower! So please, I must insist—!"

Rin snapped, she had just about enough of the bimbo's babbling!

"Your desperate and insisting nature can make even the coldest and calculating magus vomit in pure embarrassment, Miss Luviagelita!"

Luvia's eye twitched at the insult and let her eyes wandered towards her. The blonds face morphed into an expression of fake surprise, as if she had not known she was there the entire time. Rin internally scoffed at that.

"Of Miss Tohsaka, my apologies for not seeing you there! You see I had you confuse with a common folk who had decided to go off in a run to get rid of all that flab she had gained. Truly, your lack of grace is simply astounding, simply seeing you sweat like a pig is saddening!"

Rin smiled coldly at the insult. "Oh, thank you very much for your compliment Miss Luviagelita…and _thank you_ oh so very much for serving as my inspiration for what to avoid, after all, I wouldn't want to end up with those two grease bags that you have on your chest. So thank you Miss Luviagelita, for serving as a great example for what not to be."

"Huh…" Shirou looked at the feuding girls in worried, the blond girl leaned further out of the window of the moving vehicle and the dark hair girl nearly stomped on his foot as she began to close in on the Edefelt heir.

Luvia's face grew tight, the limousine still leisurely followed the two mages. "Hohoho, how incredibly funny Miss Tohsaka! It makes me want to get out of this vehicle and give you a _crushing_ hug—!"

"Can we all calm down—?" Shirou called out, but was ignored and Rin pushed him aside, her anger and intolerance towards the human known as Luviagelita Edefelt had long since reached past its limit.

"Please do! It would give me the chance to reach and _tug_ that disgustingly drilled bleached hair of yours—!"

"Hey—!"

Luvia's grip on the edges of the car window tightened to the point it left a dent. "Oh, Miss Tohsaka, what would I ever do if I got out this damnable vehicle—!?"

Rin smiled, "That is such a fine question to ask! I myself was wondering what I would ever do to you should you step out of that cheap, insecure monstrosity of yours—!"

"Luvia-san…Tohsaka…I really don't think you should be fighting in the middle of—!" Shirou tried to call but was promptly and swiftly ignored…

The two young women lunge at each other, the intent to hurt and humiliate one another was clear. Rin jumped from the side-walk with barely contained fiery anger, her magical crest unconsciously activated and power scored through her. Luvia jumped from the moving limousine full of disdain and a hurt pride, the vehicle nearly flipped over from the force the blond had used to jump as she reinforced her limbs to go beyond super-human capabilities.

The two crashed and…!

And just fell on the floor, their limbs flailed around pathetically as the two tried to hit, tear and rip each other apart.

"—streets…" Shirou finished as he watched the fight dissolved into a mess of curses, hisses and flailing. His words went unheard off, as did the crowed of ongoing people who stopped to watch the show in interest or amusement.

Inside the mess of tangle limbs and insults, Rin heard Shirou's resigned sigh. She knew that whenever he did something like that, it meant that something was about to screw her over, but at the moment she found herself incapable of caring as she tried punch the blonde left breast repeatedly and as hard as she could.

"Hohoho! You have grown more flexible Miss Gorilla! Have you've been practicing—!?"

"I have a boyfriend, Miss 'I can't find a lover because of her dumb fake wrestling'! Make a guess—!"

"— _!_ You have gone too far! Rin Tohsaka!"

"Bring it! Luviagelita Endelfet!"

.

.

.

.

"I think the class ended ten minutes ago…" Shirou said as they stood in front the Clock Tower, it's entrance a few meters ahead of them.

Rin, covered in grime, dirt and scratches turned towards Shirou and sent him a disgruntled glare. The redhead stared squarely into her eyes and dared her to say something. She looked away, miffed, and put off by the decisive and swift victory in Shirou's gaze, instead she settled into glaring at Luvia who was in a similar state to hers.

The blonde noticed her glare and flicked her hair back disdainfully. "You have no one to blame but yourself, Miss Tohsaka. You're lack in self-discipline is embarrassing for someone who calls herself a magus."

Rin let out an unamused snort escape her, Luvia's callous and mocking words always found a way to spark her anger. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut quickly by Shirou who grabbed her hand with his and squeezed it.

"Tohsaka, cut it out. Aren't you being hypocritical here? You're always telling me to be mindful of how I act, right? So, you should take your own advice and stop reacting so violently towards everything people say about you."

"W-w-w-what—!?" Rin sputtered in disbelief, her stomach clench at the words and in embarrassment at her own teachings being used against her. She pointed towards the now smug looking Luvia. "She was the one who started! And you're taking her side!?"

"Hohohohoho!" Luvia's haughty laughed returned in full force, left hand underneath her chin she looked down on her, it took everything Rin had not to explode right there and then. "Now, now, Miss Tohsaka, you should've realize that you're at fault here after all. Even Shero agrees! A couple of teasing words from me shouldn't have made you lose the little self-control you possess and attack me, that just shows yo—!"

Shirou cut her off effortlessly. "You too should stop provoking Tohsaka so much, Miss Luvia. Doesn't this kind of goes against everything you stand about being elegant and graceful in every aspect of your life?"

"…" Rin stared at Shirou in surprise, but glad that he had grown some backbone from the two years she had been with him. Back them he would've probably said something, but it would've been brief and awkward and it would've just went unheard off. Seeing him assert some dominance in situations such as this made her feel all the prouder and even more attracted towards him.

"…of course, Mister Shirou." Luvia on the other hand looked red, embarrass, but too proud to let it show aside from the blush on her cheeks and her burning red ears. The way she had called Shirou too, was an indicator of the blonde's utter defeat.

Rin smirked at that. _'I'll gladly take that has my victory, Miss Luviagelita.'_

Shirou sighed, probably already aware of her thoughts, and looked forward. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and his gaze grew sharper as he applied a quick and simple Reinforcement to improve his eyesight. Not a moment later, he suddenly grew rigged and stared up.

Luvia noticed the redhead's reaction first. "Mister Shirou…? What is wrong?"

"Shirou?" Rin questioned in worry at the sight of the young man's tense body.

"Is that a crack in the sky…?" Shirou asked absentmindedly.

Rin turned towards her the redhead and a followed his gaze. She muttered something under her breath and her eyes could look beyond human capabilities. She focused her gaze on the abnormality. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight the black crack in the sky.

It looked to be about five meters in length and as thin as one of her forearms, black in color. It stood in midair, a mile above the top of Clock Tower's roof.

"Wait…did it just grow?" Luvia's voice asked, her tone serious and curious, none of the past condescending nor mocking jeer present as she stared at the strange phenomenon.

It indeed had, it had increased six meters in length.

Rin crossed her arms as she studied the crack. "What is that? Could it be a failure in the boundary field surrounding the Tower? No…something that high up wouldn't have appeared, the magus here wouldn't have been so careless, would they?"

"Humph, of course not, Miss Tohsaka. Do not be foolish." Luvia scolded, Rin returned her gaze back to normal and glared at the blond who ignored her in favor for the abnormality. "The Mage Association would never risk being discover after centuries of secrecy for such a simple mistake. Whatever that thing is, it's not something caused by the Associatio—!"

Her words were rudely interrupted when the crack burst wide opened, ten meters in length and fifteen meters wide, blue dense energy poured out of the black crack like a dam and washed over the Tower's tallest structure.

Rin froze at the sudden pressure that settled, every instinct in her told her to turn back and run. The sense of danger and death blared loudly in her brain, it was clear that whatever the crack was, it wasn't friendly as a sinister feeling nestled itself deep within her. She would bet a good sum of money that Shirou and Luvia froze as well at the sudden appearance of the energy. Rin gritted her teeth and looked as the blue and dense energy poured down as if it was waterfall…

And then it stopped.

It was Shirou who asked the question that was in her and probably Luvia's mind. "What the hell?"

Suddenly a large, burly white body dropped through the black crack like bullet and straight through the clock tower of the Mage's Association headquarters as if it had been made of paper.

The loud crash reached their ears and their eyes widened as the clock tower systematically exploded in bright red lights from the roof, all the way down towards the base of the structure. The rubble of the tower flew, massive chunks impacted the surrounding area of the Association's headquarter and crashed deep into it.

Rin gritted her teeth in disbelief at the occurrence. "What the hell is going on—!?"

Like expected she received no response, to mystified by the destruction of what was supposed to be a haven for magus all around the world. But she caught through the peripheral of her eyes movement. She looked away from the event and stared at the back of Shirou Emiya as he stalked forward, ready to and able to run straight for the center of the chaos, now that he was aware of the danger for the life of people inside the Association headquarters.

Her eyes widened as she saw the redhead on the move, she went out to call for him, but stopped when up in the sky…through the black crack, a second pale white body descended calmly and serenely towards the destruction.

Luvia caught sight of it as well. "A second one! This is not good at all, how many are there…?"

"No way to tell…" Rin voiced her answered distractedly, her mind raced through all the events that had occurred and had tried to make sense of all it. But she found herself more worried for Shirou who had disappeared through the entrance of Tower.

The second pale being descended through the deep fog of dust and dirt and disappeared in it, above the pale being, the cracked sealed itself off. It was as if it was never there.

"Well that answers my question." Luvia noted dryly, Rin looked at the sky and then down at her.

"You may leave if you wish, Miss Luviagelita." Rin said as she turned towards the Association's entrance, she didn't give the blonde enough time to respond as she stalked for it. Truly she was quite worry and mad that she had let the redhead go. "I have something important to do."

Just as Rin made it for entrance door, Luvia appeared beside and walked firmly by her side. She sent the blond a questioning look. "What, Miss Tohsaka? Do you truly believe I will let you go and safe Shero all by yourself? Of course, I shall not allow for that, he is my responsibility after all, being my favorite butler and all of course."

"Of course…" Rin repeated dryly, she shook her head and took off into a sprint. "Try and keep up then, Miss Luviagelita!"

"I should be the one saying that!"

The two young women then ran, through the entrance and the halls of the Association's headquarters. Along the way, they caught sight of many magus who ran the opposite direction of them, fear and worry clear on their expression, all of them had been completely blindsided by the sudden destruction. Some were just in too much shock to move as the possibility of the Mage Association being attacked seemed impossible. Other's moved alongside her and Luvia, but they're intentions were more to satisfied their curiosity.

Rin could barely care much for the mages around her, her blue eyes darted left and right as she tried to catch sight of one Shirou Emiya through the flowing bodies of escaping mages and the multiple halls that made the interior of the Clock Tower appeared to be like a maze. It almost seemed impossible to find him…

But her eyes caught sight of a very familiar red hair as it rounded a corner and disappeared.

"Damn it Shirou! Slow down!" She howled fruitlessly as she made to follow, Luvia beside her.

The blonde's eyes darted towards the escaping bodies and then towards the crushed bodies beneath the rubble of the destroyed clock tower. Her face soured at that. "Well, now we have a body count…and most probably growing." She said as the closer they got to ground zero.

Rin clicked her tongue as she rounded the corner and followed the distant redhead. "That just means more motivation for Shirou to stick his nose against whatever this is…!"

"Huh…so Shero is that type of person…" Luvia's slow and deliberate response made Rin snapped a glare towards the blond.

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Hmm, nothing insulting I can assure you." Luvia admitted with a sharp and confident smile on her lips, the expression made Rin's stomach clench in annoyance.

The two continue with their journey in silence, by now everyone who was trying to escape had already done so, only the crush bodies were there to make them company. The further they ran into the Association's headquarters' the more and more destroyed it look. Crack walls, the ceiling caved in from the debris, the rubble that made it nearly impossible to maneuver around or the cloud of dust that obscure their vision. The sound of nothing but their own footsteps was unnerving, but still, Rin forged on.

A few minutes later, they made it…

They stood right on the edge of ground zeroes.

She quickly scanned the area. Dust lazily drifted around, up above it where there was once a ceiling the cloud of dust swirled with small pieces of debris raining down. The morning's sun's light penetrated on the area slightly. The floor, once adorned by expensive tiles, was nothing more than chaotic mess that left it looking barren. Any furniture was scattered or broken to pieces, any of the old structures such as stairs or columns were reduced to rubble.

Rin looked around and recognized the place as it being the Clock Tower's lobby, a large and spacious area purposely used for relaxation had been reduced to this. She mourned the loss of such area, as it now used to be one of hers and Shirou's favorite places to relax in after a class.

Luvia's hand pointed forward. "I believe that is Shero over there!"

Rin looked over and true enough, there she saw him, he was kneeling beside a female body, his hand on the body's shoulder and the other on neck as he tried to keep her in a sitting position. She walked towards him and he looked back at her alarmed.

"Tohsaka? Luvia-san? What are you doing here? You're in danger being here."

"Humph, hypocrite. You should take a good look at yourself first before you start scolding others, Shirou." Rin rebutted with an unimpressed look.

Luvia had pained looked and sent Rin a resigned look as she agreed. "That was very irresponsible, Shero. You could've gotten yourself killed."

Shirou sighed at the remarks and lowered the woman's body downed. He stood up and regarded the body with a blank look. "She died has I was pulling her out of the rubble."

The way he said that didn't surprise Rin, she was already used to his callous words when it came to this, she had already prepared for it. Still, she winced slightly at how indifferent he sounded, she at least hoped for a little bit more emotion or something. She dared a glance behind her to see the blond, and her expression was one of surprise, taken back by Shirou's attitude. She chose to ignore her for now.

"There's wasn't much you could've done for her, Shirou."

"I know." Shirou stated firmly and looked back at the rest of the destroyed lobby. "I'm more surprise that someone actually survived this…"

"…" Rin remained silent and just sent the redhead an analyzing look. She was about to open her mouth to say something to him, but Luvia roughly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her down. She had to resist the urge to cough as the high dust nearly choked her out.

"Shero down! Now!" Luvia whispered loudly as she looked up, he obeyed due the urgency, but looked somewhat confused. Rin still shock and annoyed from the rough treatment, followed her gaze, and found herself looking at the perpetrators of the entire incident.

A burly pale humanoid body floated stoically right on the center of the destroyed lobby.

It was male, its body enormous and pale all over. The pale giant was nearly the size of Berserker, but the mad Servant still had him beat in the height department. He had long white bony horn above its left eyed. Impossibly big meaty hands were by the sides of his body. Its features were bizarre, small rounded pale eyes with a big nose. Pale short gray hair covered its head with a beard on his face.

The dust dissipated abruptly as another pale humanoid descended and waved his hand in disgust.

This one was male as well, he had smaller and slimmer body compared to the burly one. Pale skin and pale-blue hair like the other, but tied into a long ponytail. The top of his head was adorned with a pair of flat, curved horns which resembled bull's horns. Unlike the other one, this one had delicate facial features. And a transparent veil over his head.

" _Humph, quite the disappointing showcase, Kinshiki."_

The scolding words came from the small pale humanoid, who looked at its partner in disappointment.

" _My apologies Momoshiki-sama, the effort to get to this world was greater than anticipated."_

The giant apologized and inclined its head subserviently.

Rin stared at them, bewildered, and confused. "Is that…Japanese…?"

The two floating beings looked around. And the small one spoke. _"Hmm, in another time I would've been greatly displeased with your performance and find a suitable punishment for you Kinshiki, but since you are correct, I shall forgive you."_

Kinshiki inclined his head in respect and gracefulness. _"You are to kind, Momoshiki-sama."_

Momoshiki just scoffed and looked at the destruction with dispassionate eyes, a sneer of disgust crossed his features.

"They don't feel like human at all…" Luvia's words made the other two mages look at her. "This feeling…those things are definitely not human…"

Shirou turned back and looked back at the pale humanoids. "Are they Dead Apostle then…?"

Rin sighed and looked frustrated. "Possibly…but, I don't know, it just doesn—"

" _I can feel something in this place…something that holds great power."_ The voice the slim humanoid cut her off and she looked up just in time to see him stare at the area with some interest.

Kinshiki looked at his partner with patience. _"My lord."_

Momoshiki hummed in thought and nodded to himself. _"A lynchpin. Yes, a lynchpin, something is tying this world together. Is that why this world exudes this chakra-like energy in the atmosphere? How very intriguing…"_

" _But it is not what you search for."_

Momoshiki sneered at the words and clenched his hands in disgust. _"Humph, of course not, while the energy in the atmosphere would be quite nutritious, it holds very little substance to get what I desire!"_

" _Then we shall be on our leave my lord? We must hurry lest we want for that old human to interfere once more."_

" _Yes…that worm has caused us more than enough troubles for the two of us. And to believe there exist a maggot capable of interfering with the will of a god…"_

" _By your command Momoshiki-sama we shall leave. It would be prudent to use the reflections of this world to cover our tracks. The old human would simply find a way to expel us back out with the authority of that origin."_

" _Humph, this world and its reflections are useless to us Kinshiki."_ Momoshiki said with sadistic glee and raised his arms up. He let the ringed eyes on the palm of his hand show as it glowed brightly with power. _"That is why I see it more beneficial and easier…to simply cut all the roots connecting the worlds and let them all burn beneath us until we reach the origin of this dimension."_

Just as those words left his mouth the air above him parted like sliding windows as it followed the movement of the ringed eyes on the hands. The dust clear away at the motion as if it was commanded to do, just to reveal the smaller pale humanoid's intention…

A black void stood eerily above in the skies. The clouds and light in its path were consumed by the black ripped space, it was like a small black hole had been summoned.

All three magus froze at that, a sudden overwhelming pressure tried to drown them out as the ripped space above grew and in its intensity.

Rin's mind went into overdrive with all the information she had heard. Roots? Origin of this Dimension? Wolds reflections? The old human that would interfere?

What were they speaking about? She couldn't even wrap her mind around what she had learned with her instinct screaming at her to run as far away as possible from these two. But she still needed to figure out what they—wait! Root, Origin of this Dimension…

"Akasha!?" She blurted out in shock. Had these two found a way to reach back to the Origin? Had they done what so many magi had failed to reach? But how? And what did they want with the Akashic Records?

Were they seekers of knowledge…?

"Miss Tohsaka…?" Luvia asked tersely, jewels in hand and poised for any attack.

Rin shook her head and tried to focus. "…Those two they're—!"

"Tohska, Luvia…we need to run…!" Shirou's distressed made them look at him and them towards the ripped space.

"Oh my…!" Luvia breathed out with dread as the void grew bigger and bigger, a variety of colors and a bright light appeared on the growing void. "This may actually be worse than we thought…!"

" _He can use the kaleidoscope—!"_ Rin screeched in disbelief.

A wave of malicious intent filled the air as Momoshiki smiled viciously, as if he had heard the cry of distress and snapped his arms to his sides. The action caused ripped space open fully and covered the entire London sky.

The three mages stared at the event in distressed as the impossible occurred before their eyes.

Momoshiki smirked sadistically. _"I believe it's time to start a pyre…and_ _ **burn every world in this pathetic reality!**_ _"_

And like glass, the space around Luvia, Shirou and Rin shattered apart.

They didn't even get an opportunity to scream as every went silent.

The air cease to exist.

Rationality became irrationality.

As the scatter space pierced through them and broke.

The intensity would've broken anyone who didn't know about the world of magic instantly.

But even a magus would break in matter seconds thanks to sensorial overload that this experience bestowed them.

The pain was unbearable…

It was like a combination of all the worst pain imaginable were being thrown one after the other in rapid succession without mercy or hesitation…

Being burned…

Being suffocated…

Being stabbed…

Being crush…

Being drowned…

Being cut opened…

Being blown up…

Ans so, so much more…

Rin opened her eyes, she hadn't even realized she had closed them, but she opened them and saw…

A vortex of the kaleidoscope laid before her.

This was what the Second Sorcery looked like…it was simply beautiful…

Even though she didn't want to, she could die happy that at least she got to see something like this…

There was no helping it, it wasn't like she could've pulled something to get her and Shirou and the blond out of this mess…

This matter was simply too complicated and above her understanding…

From the corner of her eyes she caught sight of Shirou as he was face was contorted into one of pure agony…

She had to wondered if her expression was like his…

His hand desperately tried to reach for her…

Rin smiled, a pang of warmth filled her to know that even in this last moments Shirou would reach for her like that…

She felt something on her back, she had collided with a body and a blue cloth arm encircled around her waist…

Drilled blond hair filled her vision…

If she could've, she would've grumbled at the fact that she was going to die on the arms of her nemesis and not on the arms of her lover…

Life was cruelly unfair to her…

"Humph, seems as if I'm too late."

Rin's being shook in shock at the impossible occurrence once more. In the space were sound had cease to exist, a voice was heard.

An aged and irritated voice.

Rin focused on the direction where the voice had come from and found herself looking at dark cloaked shadow.

The figure seemed to notice her and tilted his head.

"Hrm, going by your features, I'll say that you are Rin Tohsaka. Hmm, yes, yes, the Tohsaka's of this world have yet to accomplish the task I set of them to do…" The aged voice said with a little disappointment, then he shrugged and reached out for her.

Rin's eyes widened as the cloaked figure closed in and the shadows evaporated away.

She recognized this old man…this was…!

White gloved hand encircled around hers and suddenly the pain disappeared.

Rin blinked and looked up at the old man, she tried to speak, but found her throat to be raw and in pain. Had she been screaming herself raw…?

The old man reached out for Luvia and Shirou, their pained expressions and posture suddenly relaxed but remained slack. They had fallen unconscious. The man pulled the two beside her and then looked down on her.

"How very irritating this is, I see those idiotic 'gods' have done more damage than what I had anticipated." He looked as if in thought. "I could pull you back to your original world and get you to start helping out in fixing this mess those idiots caused…but I think I have better idea for you Rin Tohsaka, and for your maybe nemesis or maybe lover Luvia Edefelt and for your probable boyfriend or most likely slave Shirou Emiya…"

The man smiled and pulled an antique black phone with a large star on the center of the round dial. With one hand, he handed it towards her, she grabbed and looked down at it.

"You and the other two will be conducting an investigation for me, considering that this ripped space seems to connect with a dimension that is not native to this one and is completely unfamiliar to me…you shall go and investigate. I believe that's a better task than dealing with the fallout of this mess, am I correct?"

Rin didn't respond, all the of the sudden dizzy and nauseous. She felt herself be pulled back and away from the old man who smiled at her.

"Do not worry, with that phone in your hands, you shall be safe while traversing the dimensional rift between our native reality and the alien one. Just keep a hold of it and you and your friends will be fine."

Everything was so dark for her, yet Rin made sure to hug the phone tighter into her chest, not willing herself to let go even should she fall unconscious. The bodies of Shirou and Luvia drifted alongside her.

The old man grinned in amusement at her clear show of determination and turned around, ready to head out and fixed things.

"Know that I, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, will contacting you soon, Rin Tohsaka."

That was all she heard before she felt a sudden tug in the back of her neck and was immediately pulled back. The smiling user of the Second Sorcery just watched her and the other two go until he disappeared from her vision.

She felt scared, the rapid swirl of colors and the unknown were the only thing that kept her company for the next thirty seconds.

Then there was a white flash.

And then there was the pain.

Rin groaned as a hard and hot surface met her back, she grimaced and held to the antique phone tighter.

She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful night sky with hundreds of shining and lively star.

"…night…?" She croaked out in confusion and the sudden exhaustion that overtook her. Her head dipped to her left and was met with the unconscious form of Shirou.

She smiled at that, her eyes began to close, but before she fell into oblivion she caught sight of something behind the redhead.

In the distance, a long mountain stood proudly.

With five faces carved into them.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes_**

 **Holy Shit! It's finished, I finished the chapter! Finally! Damn' I've had to re-write this thing like three times! Three! And it was all because they didn't feel adequate.**

 **The first one was nothing but a huge slug fest, where there was a little scene between Shirou and Rin and then this whole mess happened with Barthomeloi, Bazzet, Luvia and Rin fighting Momo and Kishi, with Waver and Shirou coming in to land the ending blow and get the fight to end. It was a mess, and not enough interaction between characters.**

 **Second one had more interaction but to little Luvia, and the action I suddenly felt it unnecessary. I mean, this is like the first chapter of the story proper no need to have the heroes already stand up to the villains, right?**

 **So here was the third and final attempt, I must say I liked how it came out. Anyway, onto the next part…**

 **Answering Reviews:**

 **Bloody Hero: I'm glad that you've enjoyed the prologue! Though sorry to disappoint Rin and Luvia here are in their basic and normal move-set, though I've been watching Fate/Kaleid to get a better grip of their behavior and been watching how they fight in the Unlimited Codes game to use them well in fight, I can safely say that using them for fights will be fun. Rest assure, the rest of the Naruto World will be rocked by the dynamic trio here.**

 **Amatsumi: Bad force of habit, lurking around type-moon forums and participating in them has somewhat gotten me to referred to every powerful entity in this universe as female. Though I don't see it as too much out there having Zelretch referred to Akasha as her. While Momo and Kinshiki are alien threats, their kind of the extradimensional kind, I haven't seen anything in the series that has suggested for the counter forces being able to counter that.**

 **The Another One: Glad to know you're giving it a chance! Hope I don't disappoint. And thanks, I completely missed that.  
**

 **Guest: Well, it was still nice you pass by, so thanks!**

 **Javi30: Thanks.**

 **a crashclown: You and I know that, but they don't. Momo just saw what he wanted and went for it, consequences be damn.**

 **UnwantedNox: Thanks**

 **ArcherShirou: Thanks**

 **Smeargledaking: Thank you, I hope this chapter lived up to some of that potential.**

 **: Pues aquí tienes el capítulo y para lo de Arturia, hay que ver. Tal vez se aparezca en su forma de Archer y preparada para la playa.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please tell me your thoughts.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. A Call From The Beyond

A soft groan escaped Rin's lips.

She lazily blinked her eyes several times as she rolled over on the soft surface she laid and scrunched her face as light filtered through her closed eyelids. She rolled to the other side to escape the light, a satisfied hum left her at the success of her evasion of the lights.

"Truly Miss Tohsaka, acting like such a child, your lack of dignity is appalling."

The familiar and annoying voice of Luviagelita Endefelt made her eyes snapped open, the sight she was met with was of the drilled blond woman, arms cross and dress in a blue and stylize kimono.

The dark hair woman looked at her in confusion and was silent for a few moments, then she groaned silently as memories of the bizarre event at the Clock Tower poured into her mind. She sat up, and moaned at how her body cried out from abandoning her past comfortable position.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in a comfortable red kimono. Her eyes widened a little at that, but paid it no mind.

"I see that you made it out whatever mess…that was. Ugh…" She groaned again and looked at her surroundings.

The two girls were in a small wooden room with the entrance door on the far side, a sliding door that lead to a bathroom, a closet, three futons, a window right behind her and a cabinet, with a bizarre phone on it, was by the wall. Beside the small cabinet, she saw her red blouse and black skirt, alongside the clothing of the blond and Shirou. The ceiling also seemed to have some badly place pipes in that connected with a lightbulb. She just raised an eyebrow at that.

Luvia hummed at her and gave her a grandiose impressed look. "It would seem that your thick and uncultured skull kept your memories intact. I would praise your accomplishments, but we have more important things to worry than your small achievements, like figuring out where we are."

That caught her attention. "Where are we exactly?"

"Where you even listening to a word I said Miss Tohsaka? That is a mystery that we have been trying to solve during your sleep." Luvia replied as she flicked her hair back and looked away. "The only thing I can tell you is that I awoke an hour after our arrival here, Shero had been the first one to wake up, he carried us here into this 'village'. Apparently, our entrance was not a silent one. The officials of this 'village' came looking for us. I had to use some of my jewels to pay the guards at the gates to get us in here without any incident…"

That dark hair woman furrowed her brows. "What do you mean our arrival wasn't silent? And what village…?"

"Exactly as I said, Miss Tohsaka. We made a lot of noise and made a clear show for the village to see apparently, they're still investigating." Luvia then gestured towards the window with a dismissive wave. "As for the village, look for yourself."

Rin stared at her with narrowed eyes, but took her on the offer. She turned her back towards the blond and peeked through the glass.

What met her was an entire city filled with bizarre architecture and varying colors. Buildings upon buildings filled the city. Down below, the streets had dozens of people. Merchants, gossipers, and people dressed in olive green vests with headbands. Off in the distance she saw a large red structure just in front of the large mountain, it had a kanji for fire written on.

Above, the mountain itself had five faces carved in, each looked down at the city with stoic expressions.

Rin looked around, her eyes focused on each individual part of the city and then she turned towards Luvia. She noted that there was someone missing. "Where's Shirou?"

"Out scouting the area since this village speaks exclusively Japanese." Luvia looked miffed and embarrassed as she continued. "Shero and I agree that I am a liability for now as my Japanese isn't up to par compare to his. He took it upon himself to go out and hear any gossip and gather information."

Rin sat back down on the futon and rubbed her chin in thought. "Smart, but you still haven't answer me fully Miss Luviagelita, where are we? I don't recognize any city this large…"

"Please Miss Tohsaka, do I truly have to point it out to you?" The blonde asked in condescending disappointment. "Do you need me to hold your hand whenever you must walk for yourself? Do you need for everyone to do everything for you?"

Rin growled at the jeers and glared. "I'm not the one who is constantly hiring butlers just because she doesn't know how to command a kitchen!"

"Humph, empty words from a brute. Having a butler serve you signifies the true qualities of a woman of high class. Someone like you with the qualities of a gorilla would never understand."

"…" The glare Rin gave the blonde would've killed her ten times over had she been in possession of some type of mystic eyes. She took a deep breath, calmed down, drowned out the blonde's mocking smirk and remembered all the words that had been uttered before she, Luvia and Shirou had been hurled through the ripped space. She arrived at her answer quickly. "We are in another world, aren't we?"

Luvia raised an eyebrow and looked down on her with impressed eyes. "Oh my, you truly are capable of intellectual thought!"

"Oh, enough with your stupid comments, I frankly don't have the patience for them. Just tell me how long has Shirou been gone?"

"Humph, he's been gone for two hours now, he should be returning short—!" Just as those left Luvia's lips the door for their small room opened.

The two young women turned back to see Shirou enter through with two large bags on his left arm and soothing out the wrinkles of his green yukata. He closed the door behind him and looked at Luvia and then down at the dark hair woman.

His bright smile when his eyes landed on her made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Yo, Tohsaka! You're finally awake, I was really worried that it would take you longer for you to wake up."

Rin smiled at him, touched by his concerned and feeling smug at Luvia's obvious annoyance over her presence interfering with the blonde's attempt to flirt with the redhead. "How long have I been out exactly?"

"Two days." Shirou answered simply as he set the bags on the top of the cabinet, careful not to touch the phone there. He turned towards her before she could ask about the phone. "You hungry Tohsaka? I bought enough food for all three of us…"

Her stomach clenched in greediness at the mention of food. "Well, I could do with something in my stomach…wait, how did you buy all of that!? And how do you even know if that stuff is edible!?"

Luvia answered as she sat down in front of the dark hair girl. "The kindly old woman who owns this fair and hospitable hotel told us that the jewels I was going to use to pay for our stay and for any other necessary essentials, were quite the catch in some jewelry store. Shero here took four jewels and in exchange got enough of this worlds currency to get us by for a few days. I must say, that old lady is truly the sweetest woman I have ever met, unlike those 'ninja's' who greedily took my jewels as payment to get us inside this supposed village…!"

Rin could only blink as Luvia rambled on and on with amazement. She turned towards Shirou as he sat near them with the bags of food. "What is wrong with her? And why does she keep referring to the village with disdain?"

"Miss Luvia doesn't like the Hidden Leaf much, she thinks it's a backwater place filled with brutes and idiots…when we got here the first time, the guards laughed at her dress…" Shirou trailed off sheepishly.

"Hmhmm…" She stifled a laugh at the humiliation the blonde had to go through, she then tilted her head in confusion after a moment. "Hidden leaf?"

"The name of the village we're in, Hidden Leaf Village, that's what it's call."

"I guess the name would make sense if Miss Luviagelita's rant rings true…since she mentioned ninjas?" She asked incredulously at Shirou, he smiled awkwardly.

"Afraid so, those are apparently the arm force of the village here. I've seen them jumping through the rooftops and disappearing in plumes of smoke when they made thess hand signs when I was out…and some of them appreciate a good payment, jewels where much to their liking. Too much for letting us through the gates if you ask me."

"So, we're probably dealing with a greedy bunch and people who somehow managed to develop ninja like magecraft…great." Rin shook her head, she then perked up as an important fact filled her mind. "Are we good on money then?"

"Yeah, we have enough money to buy food and rent this room for another few days. And as for the food, I tasted it just in case…and it's pretty much just Japanese food, nothing much."

"You idiot!" She snapped in alarm, it caused Luvia to jump a little at the outburst. "What the hell were you thinking!? That's food from some place you don't even know! You could be killing yourself right now!"

"Well, I haven't died yet, so…"

Rin just groaned at his simple response, Luvia glanced at her with a small condescending smile. "The people of this world are normal humans, no need to start showing your simple-minded self, Miss Tohsaka."

"…" Rin preferred not to give the blond any response, instead she crossed her arms and glared back at the window. "What do you mean 'the people of this world'? We are in a parallel world, aren't we? I mean—!"

Luvia raised a hand to cut her off and closed her eyes. "We are in a total different world, of that Shero and I can assure you. I have already checked the constellations of stars in the night and have found them to all be placed very differently from our world."

Rin blinked at that. "Wait… _you?_ You have studied astronomy? _You?"_

"Hohohoho! But of course! A woman of my stature must take to study of the heavens above just as much as the earth!" Luvia said proudly and with a bright smile, then her lips quirked into a sly smile. "I am quite unlike you Miss Tohsaka, sticking her nose down on the ground to scavenge for money, hmm?"

Rin growled angrily at the remark, but was cut off when Shirou sat down beside the two and placed the bags filled with food down on the floor. "Aside from the stars position apparently being off—!"

 _"They are Shero_ —!" A teasing whine cut in.

"—this entire place feels weird. You can tell right Tohsaka? There's no Mana around." Rin's eyes widened at that and she looked around with an incredulous look. Shirou continued. "Or if there is, there's some type of strange energy that is more abundant everywhere and masking the Mana, other than that…"

Luvia continued, her face unnaturally solemn as she reached over for the bag with food. "There's no Mana around whatsoever, anywhere, nothing that we are familiar with at the very least. I noticed that the trees surrounding the 'village' have a great abundance of the energy that this world's uses. Its energy is spread out in great quantity and is incredibly dense, but it lacks the refinement of the Mana spread through our world.

We don't know if the energy of this world is highly tied in to nature, or if this world has an entity like ours. But as of this moment, this world hasn't taken any action to kick us out or kill us." She took some of the food from the bag and looked at Rin. "There's either not an equivalent to Gaia here or its pretty slow in how it acts."

Rin took every bit of information she had heard and analyzed them with a furrow brow.

Shirou placed her food in front of her and looked at her. "Miss Luvia also noted that the energy in this world is the same as the one those two invaders used to attack. They probably came from here, so I think it's better to be careful."

The dark hair woman turned towards him and narrowed her in thought.

 _…You and the other two will be conducting an investigation for me, considering that this ripped space seems to connect with a dimension that is not native to this one and is completely unfamiliar to me…_

She groaned which caught the attention of the other two.

"You don't seem please Miss Tohsaka."

Blue eyes glared at honey brown ones in irritation. "Of course, I'm not, I just heard that we got launched toward some unfamiliar place where even the user of the Second Sorcery doesn't have much knowledge on…!"

Shirou raised an eyebrow at that. "User of the Second Sorcery?"

Luvia on the other hand reacted much more violently. "What!? Do you mean that Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg!?"

Rin just gave her a condescending look. "Why of course I mean him, Miss Luviagelita. The user of the Second Sorcery, the Kaleidoscope. Have your so called top notch education failed to lecture you of him? Oh, how embarrassing!"

Luvia just send an annoyed looked towards the smirking girl, Shirou cut in before things would dissolve back into a fight. "So, what did he tell you…and why was he there?"

Rin turned serious at the questions. "He told me that the three of us would be investigating the 'alien dimension' since he was unfamiliar with it. As to why he was there, he is the Wizard Marshall, he gets involve in any conflict that pick his interest. And considering what those two were doing…"

"I still find myself worried though…" Luvia cut in, her arms crossed and her eyes downcast. "To think that someone like the Wizard Marshall wouldn't know of this world…that is quite terrifying."

Shirou looked down in thought. "Is there any way we can talk with him?"

Rin looked at him and then shook her head. "How are we supposed to talk wi—!" She stopped and looked beyond Shirou's shoulder towards the cabinet. Her eyes widened as she remembered a very important fact.

"Tohsaka?" Shirou's concerned brought her out of her musings and she looked at the redhead and blond.

"The phone! We can talk with him through the phone!?"

Luvia gave her an unimpressed looked. "Oh, Miss Tohsaka, I am quite aware that you are utterly hopeless when it comes to technology, but do you truly think a phone will help us talk with someone who commands the Kaleidoscope?"

Rin was about to answered and then stopped abruptly as a burning blush appeared on her cheeks. "W-W-What—!? What are you—!? How do you know that!?"

"Oh, Shero told me of course!"

An embarrassed and betrayed look passed over her features. **"Shirou!"**

Said man scratched his right cheek sheepishly as a now angry Rin settled her gaze on him. "It just slipped out Tohsaka…"

"Slipped out? _Slipped out!?_ How could you ever say anything embarrassing about me to…to… **her!** " Rin suddenly appeared right before the redhead, who fell on his back at the embarrass expression she had.

"Gah, I'm sorry Tohsaka! It was just something that happened, okay!? I was working and Miss Luvia was talking and she asked me about you! I just told her you didn't know about technology!"

Rin glowered at him for few moments and then glared disdainfully at triumphant looking Luvia.

"Drop the smug look Endefelt…I know how to work a phone…!"

Luvia kept her superior expression for a moment longer as she took enjoyment out of the annoyance that it brought to the dark hair girl. She then dropped her expression to a serious one. "What does that phone have to do with anything, Miss Tohsaka? Because that thing had been on your grasp ever since we got here, you would not let the thing go even when we tried to force it out of your hold."

The dark hair woman blinked at the statement, Shirou spoke up. "We only managed to pry the phone out of your hands this morning before I left, you wouldn't let it go no matter what…"

Rin looked down, memories of her self-assured promise of not letting the phone escaped her grip. She grew serious and looked up. "The phone belongs to the Wizard Marshall Zelretch, he gave it to m—!"

Her words were cut off when the same thing she was about to describe rang loudly, it startled the three occupants in the room. All of them turned and looked at it in surprise.

Shirou sneaked a glace towards Rin, question clear on his eyes. The dark hair girl focus was entirely on the ringing device, her eyebrows furrowed at it and then she stood up.

She walked towards it and stopped just in front of it. The black phone rang and rang, the star in the middle of its circular dial glowed brightly as if telling her to hurry and answer. She took a deep breath and looked behind her.

Shirou was on his feet and tense, not knowing what to do other than just not seat and feel useless. Luvia remained seated on the floor, arms crossed under her chest as she stared expectantly for her to answer the phone.

Rin turned back to it, reached for it, and answered.

"…Hello?"

 _"Hmm, took you two minutes to answer. And considering how calm and numb you sound, it is not because you have been caught in a fight. So, if I have to guess, you were worried and confused as to why the phone went off when you accidently let the words out for the needed activation spell to let me know when it was time to contact you."_

That was most the voice she had heard before she had gotten to this world. "Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg…wait what do you mean 'needed activation spell'?"

 _"The spell that I placed on the phone that I lend you of course. I would be aware of you and the others safely getting into the alien universe once you mention my name with your own voice."_ The dry voice of Zelretch explained, as if that fact was supposed to be obvious _. "Though I must say that I greatly underestimated you. I would have thought that you would awaken in a day or so, not a few hours after I sent you to the other world."_

That caught Rin's attention. "A few hours…? It's been two day on our side…!" She turned towards the confuse looking Shirou and Luvia.

 _"…"_ The silence on the other line of the phone was one filled with curiosity and intrigued.

"Wizard Marshall…?" Rin trailed off as she waited for an answer.

 _"I see how it is…the barriers between our dimension has affected the axis of time between us…four hours here means two days on the other dimension…interesting, but not exactly surprising. It simply means that staying in this world won't be too much of a hassle then as I fix this mess…"_ The Kaleidoscope user mumbled to himself as he analyzed the situation.

Rin could only blink at the sudden burst of information. "Uh…"

 _"…hmm? Right, right I shall explain, but first…Rin Tohsaka, tell me, are Luvia Endefelt and Shirou Emiya there with you?"_

"Yes, they're just behind me."

 _"Good, then I need you to do something for me. Press the star on the phone. I rather explain the situation only once, if I must start repeating myself three times here, then I swear I will leave the three of you stranded there and just wait for the entire situation to go as intended. So now press the star, I want to hear your thoughts and questions on the matter."_ Zelretch explained calmly and waited patiently for her to do as he said.

Rin looked down at the star and brought her finger towards it, she pressed it. The star glowed brightly and a soft whine came through the phone. Then…

Rin let the magical device go quickly when it spun violently, the receiver nearly smacked her on the face. "What the—!"

"Tohsaka! Hey, are yo—whoa!" Shirou was cut off as he ducked quickly when the phone shot towards his head and stopped in midair. Golden brown eyes looked at the flying magical phone with disbelief.

 _"Hmm, Shirou Emiya, check…"_ The voice of Zelretch called out, then it turned towards the blond and flew with great speeds for her. Luvia eyes widened at the fact and she jumped back in fear, her back crashed against the wall behind her as the flying object nearly smacked her squarely on the nose.

 _"And Luviagelita Endefelt…all right, everyone is checked in."_ Zelretch said in satisfaction, not even acknowledging that he had almost knocked everyone in the room unconscious. The phone flew calmly towards the floor and settled down, the receiver remained in the air and spun around as if looking at them. _"Come on now children, take a seat and let us discuss things."_

Rin gritted her teeth at that. _'Is this what my ancestor's notes meant when they said he was a troublesome old man…?'_

Luvia looked at her with a raised brow, and she responded with a sigh as she made her way were the phone was. Shirou sent it a glare, but he sat down and crossed his arms.

The blonde gave the magical communicator a glare to and righted herself. Rin sat in between her and Shirou. The black phone shook in something akin to satisfaction.

 _"Good, now that we all have gather, I believe you three are quite confuse over the situation that had occurred…two days ago, for you, hm?"_ The Wizard Marshall asked, Luvia blinked at that and turned towards Rin with a confuse look.

"Why do you sound so hesitant over the time of the events, Wizard Marshall?"

 _"Time in the reality you are currently hold up and the one you originated from work in different space of time. Four hours had passed on my side since the attack by the foolish invaders, while for you it's been two days. It is but the natural occurrence, I believe, communicating across two different realities is quite the achievement I must say. Though, we must count ourselves lucky that the only real problem that has occurred is the difference of time._

 _In fact, if I were inside the world you three originated from, this conversation would've been impossible. It is only because I am on the 'outside' that this conversation is capable of happening. The still existing, but recuperating fractures of your native reality are letting the signals from the phone on 'my side' to connect with the one you three have on the 'other side'. In other words, I will maintain and keep vigilant over the fracture 'walls' of our reality in order to keep communications going."_

Luvia nodded and crossed her arms. "I see…"

 _"Good, are there any confusion for when the attack happened?"_

Shirou's looked at the phone with narrowed eyes and leaned forward. "On the day of the attack, I mean…ugh, forget it that's not important…! But the two invaders said that they were going to destroy all the parallel worlds! Did they…!?"

 _"Of course not. Nothing but empty words coming from two fools with a bad case of an inflated ego. Their powers while it can be considered dangerous because of how they recklessly abuse it, it is in no shape or form capable of doing something of that magnitude."_

A sudden wave of relief flooded the small room at the news.

"Then who are they? And how was it that they managed to get so far with their actions…shouldn't they have been stopped before they could do anything?" Luvia trailed off as she remembered the devastation left.

 _"Their names are Momoshiki Otsutsuki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki, two extradimensional beings that don't exist on our reality. I met them quite a while ago while I traveled in between our parallel worlds, I was curious about them and struck a conversation with them. But then they revealed their true nature and tried to force their way into our reality. I, of course, stopped them and then they went away as their efforts proved fruitless. The two probably went to the world you are currently inhabiting, their home world I believe. That world, much like they, don't exist in any of the records of the Akasha."_

Zelretch explained and stopped as if in deep thought. _"For all intent and purposes, they shouldn't exist. And yet their very existence defies all the information I skimmed through the Arkashic Records. In the end, I only could add what I had learned from them."_

"They don't exist in Arkashic Records…" Rin muttered, hand on her chin as she mulled over the information.

 _"Indeed."_ Zelretch answered. _"As to why they managed to get so far…I and our world's natural defenses were blindsided by their actions. Due to those fools existing in plane beyond the reach and reason of our own reality, they could sneak into our realm without a hitch and carry on with their actions while I and Counter Force tried to fix the tear they had opened to get in…a tear that could off ended with disastrous consequences if left untended for far to long._

 _But in the end, the only reason they managed to get away was because luck was truly on their side. They had already caused that second massive tear on our universe and by the time I got there they were nowhere in sight. One doesn't even need to guess that they had escaped. Probably waiting patiently as they 'destroyed an entire reality with their godly powers'._

 _To summarize, the worlds natural's defenses prioritize the fixing of the hole those fools had dig to crawl through and left them run amok. I only intervened when the situation was contained and moved in to stop them ahead of the Counter Force own interventions. But in the end, they had gotten away free of repercussion."_

The last bit was said with disdained and annoyance, Rin hummed at the information and nodded, as it coincided with everything that she could remember and would've assumed if she hadn't been unconscious for two days straight.

Shirou furrowed his brow. "Was the tear that they had opened to come in really that dangerous?"

 _"Of course. Any tear or hole made in the foundation of any structure is dangerous. It doesn't matter how small or big it is, all it takes is just a matter of time before things just get out of hand."_ The receiver waved back and forth as it explained. _"Think of it this way, imagine you have a large sphere made of glass sitting at a table and that very sphere is filled with water. That water also has multiple floating marbles in it, each the same shape and size, but in different positions. So, what would happen if you brute force your way in and make a hole right on its side?"_

Shirou blinked and answered naturally. "The water would pour out and some of the marbles would spill out depending on how big the hole is."

Luvia tilted her head in thought. "But to use such forceful means to make the hole on a glass surface would make cracks on it. And they would continue to grow and spread until the entire sphere shattered…!"

The receiver shook in satisfaction. _"Good, good, both are correct. To make you understand then, the water would be the energy of our universe that maintains all our parallel worlds, the marbles, floating and alive. The hole made on the glass sphere, which would be the barriers of our reality, would have the energy pouring out until the sphere is empty and all the marbles cannot maintain themselves a float. It doesn't matter how small the hole since the end result would be the same if left alone."_

Rin's blue eyes narrowed as a sudden thought intruded. "Could they do that again? Tear another hole in our dimension like that?"

The receiver shook violently. _"Absolutely not. Momoshiki Otsutsuki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki have already been classified as high priority targets should they ever show up again in our reality. The moment they had entered, no matter if that time was nothing short of thirteen minutes, they were already process and ready for termination the very second they decide to hop into any of our worlds."_

Shirou eyes widened. "Wait they were there just for that short…?"

Luvia felt relieved at the information and sighed in content. She sent the redhead a smile. "It doesn't matter if they were there for that long Shero. What does matter is that they can't have a repeat performance."

The redhead blinked at that, but still look unsure. "Right…"

It wasn't the first time he had been blindsided just because he felt that he possessed an advantage, so he was skeptical of this situation. He had learned from his past mistakes after all.

Rin shared his disbelief, her thoughts back to the days of the War. "But still…the power that the smaller one showed was impressive. It was something almost akin to the Kaleidoscope if they can interact with different realities like that."

 _"Humph, I feel insulted by your words Rin Tohsaka. In fact, I almost want to commit suicide after hearing something so ridiculous."_ The Wizard Marshall said with no small amount of disgust, it was even reflected as the phone grew dimmer and the receiver bended unnaturally as if wanting to vomit.

The three looked at the phone in disbelief at the strong reaction. Shirou asked, weirded out by the words. "Aren't you being a little dramatic?"

The receiver straightened quickly and shot off towards the redhead, who back paddled as the magical object nearly hit him on the forehead. _"Of course not! To be compare to those fools is like being stabbed repeatedly with a rusted and maggot infested spoon repeatedly on my face! I am almost tempted to give the Rin Tohsaka from all parallels worlds the ranking of Grand for actually managing to make me feel so agitated!"_

The three stared at the phone incredulously, Luvia though looked disgusted at the morbid example. Rin shook her head.

"So that means that they cannot repeat what they did then?"

Zelretch remained silent for a few seconds as he tried to rid himself of his irritation. _"No, like I had already said, they cannot act in anyway against our reality. For them to do anything like that would require for them to interact with us, and even the smallest of action would end with their death."_

Rin sighed in relief and gave Shirou a happy smile, one he returned. Luvia uncrossed her arms and looked at the receiver with satisfaction.

"So that means that the crisis has been averted, could you please pick us up and returned us to our world?"

A few seconds of silence, and then curt and straight to the point answer.

 _"No."_

The blonde's eyes went wide in alarm. "What!?"

Rin grew tense and narrowed her eyes at the phone. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"You're just going to leave us stranded here?" Shirou asked with some bite, he glared at the receiver with a sudden surge of anger at the fact that Rin and Luvia would be stuck in a different world.

 _"Why would I take you away from that world? Especially when your world, the one you three come from, is currently standing right in the middle of a collision course."_ The user of the Kaleidoscope explained.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What…?" Rin squeaked out in confusion.

 _"The alien reality you are currently inhabiting is in a collision course against our reality. Should both collide…well, your world goes, and so does the alien one."_

Luvia sputtered, her usual grace forgotten under the revelation of the information. "B-But—how!? How is it that this reality is going to crash into ours!? That doesn't make any sense!?"

Shirou narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you said our world and this one goes. But you said both our realities are crashing, didn't you? So wouldn't that mean that both realities would be destroyed?"

Zelretch hummed at the question. _"Impressive, for Shirou Emiya to be so attentive to such minor details at this current point of his life, that is quite rare…what an impressive anomaly I have found for myself, hm."_

Shirou blushed in both embarrassment and anger at being mocked so easily. Rin cleared her throat, still shaken from the revelation.

"Can you please elaborate? Shirou does bring some good questions."

 _"Hmm, if that is the case then fine. Currently speaking, what those two imbeciles did with the second tear was to create a connection point between our world and the one you are currently in. That was how those fools were planning to destroy our reality, by pulling their own dimension and crashing it with ours._

 _But the idiots simply overestimated their own abilities and as such, they could never perform such a deed. So, for one to move realities like that, they would have to truly be gods and have the absolute authority of their own universe in order to pull something of that magnitude. And thankfully for us, they do not have that authority or that kind of power."_

"But…" Luvia trailed off in expectation.

 _"But, unfortunately for us, they are utter and complete idiots with no regard for the laws of the universe itself. Instead of their own 'godly' power being capable of moving dimensions and crash them at will, it was all in truth a mere fluke in their part and a massive miscalculation that ended with them performing a task that will most likely end feeding their egos even more."_

Rin blinked a few times and stared at the phone in disbelief. "A fluke? You're saying that they will succeed with their plans to destroy all worlds because of a fluke!?"

The receiver shook angrily at her words and whirled on her. _"I never said anything about they succeeding with their stupidity! Like I said before, those fools don't know what they're doing. And yes, it was a fluke. What they did was the equivalent of a child kicking a table's leg accidently and making it fall over. The only difference in this case is that we have to worry about bigger things instead of a few broken plates._

 _Anyways, the end result of their actions is the reality, the one you three are currently stranded in, coming crashing toward us. Our dimension is already stable and most of the damaged done to the 'walls' of our reality have been fix, but the one you are in is moving towards us at rapid pace because the basic foundation that should've kept that reality stable was tampered with when they tried to pull it here._

 _If I were to pull an example, then I would use again the one with glass sphere. Our glass sphere, our reality, has been fixed from the damage except for one very specific cracked spot. So, beside our sphere is another glass sphere, inside it is also filled with water and has a marble that is right on the direction of our own sphere…hmm, to differentiate the other ball let's say that it's a blue glass sphere, hm? So, this blue sphere has four support blocks that keeps it up, but one of them falls and the blue sphere rolls towards ours. The more it rolls, the faster it gets, until…"_

Luvia closed her eyes and frowned. "Until it smashes our reality and both shatter apart…"

 _"No, nothing so extreme."_ Zelretch corrected _. "Instead of shattering completely, what would instead break would be both crashing sides, not the entire thing. So, if both sphere break in that spot and they are filled with water, then naturally both liquids would either start to pour over one another or be lost. And such thing would not be good. With both elements from our dimension and theirs mixing a lot of problems could surge until our own universe's defenses manages to expunge them out of its system, like antibodies would do to a virus."_

"But…but how many worlds would be destroyed from something like this…?" Rin questioned in a low tone. Shirou snapped his head towards her, his eyes wide in alarm.

"What…?"

Luvia explained to him with a strained expression. "An entire different dimension invading our own so violently would only yield such results, Shero. At the end of it all, even should our own reality push it away, many aspects of it would be damage…especially since we do not know what kind of elements exist in this reality…"

Zelretch hummed in agreement. " _Indeed, indeed, such disastrous event would occur, it could take as long as a couple of days or weeks, or even hours or minutes or just an instance. In the end, both dimensions would be greatly affected by this catastrophe._

 _Fortunately, we have your world to act as shield and prevent that from happening of course."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

The Wizard Marshall's callous words left everyone present shocked and frozen in place, until Shirou gritted his teeth.

"What…!?" He hissed through his teeth, confused at the casual revelation.

"What in the world is that supposed to mean!?" Luvia nearly screeched at the phone in distraught.

 _"Exactly that Luviagelita Endefelt, your world will serve as shield to prevent all the disaster you had but mere moments ago described. When both realities collide, the 'walls' that separate them will break and both dimension will start spilling on one another. But just before that happens, your world of origin and the one you're standing on will be collide. Just as this occurs, the Counter Force will supercharge your world and in the moment of collision, an explosion will occur that will cause a powerful rebound. The effect should be sufficed enough to let our reality naturally push the alien dimension away and leave the rest of our reality from being affected."_

The young man in the room reacted with anger at those words. "No way…there's no way that something like that can happen! What about everyone on our world!? Of this world!? What happens to them—!?"

 _"They die of course."_ That was the simple response Zelretch gave.

"What…" Shirou quickly deflated at the assure words spoken by the older man.

 _"They die. It is only natural, when such a collision occurs."_

Shirou gritted his teeth and fell forward, both hand managed to catch him before he completely fell forward. He looked up and glared at the receiver, his mind going into complete overdrive. He was just about to let more harsh words escape him…

But the firm grip on his shoulder by Rin stopped him.

"Tohsaka…?"

She ignored and stared at the phone with a strained gaze. "W-What will happen to us then? Will we die along with everything?"

 _"No, of course not. As that world gets closer to yours here, I can travel towards that world and pull you three out. Once I'm done, we will watch as everything returns to normal and then I will just drop you off on world where Rin Tohsaka, Shirou Emiya and Luviagelita Endefelt all have die in the span of a very close time and leave you there. Then I will lend you a hand so that you can accommodate yourselves and be on my way._

 _I would say that this is a good proposition for you three, no?"_

The silence in the room was deafening. Everyone present could not help but stare at the phone in utter shock.

Luvia snapped out of her shock and glared heatedly at the phone. "You have quite a lot of guts saying something like that, Wizard Marshall…but…but, if you truly believe that I would be willing to let something so ridiculous happen, then you are gravely mistaken."

"As much as it pains me to say this…I agree with her, this is just too extreme." Rin spoke up with a glare of her own. "I'll have to refuse such an offer, I am not willing to have such event weight on my conscious because of something like that."

Shirou just nodded, his own thoughts being a jumble mess as he tried to process the revelation of the words spoken.

 _"…"_ Silence was what greeted them. Rin crossed her arms and glared much more harshly at the object.

"Well?"

 _"Humph, and what pray tell will you do should I choose to simply seat back and watch the fireworks go off?"_

The callous response was said without a hint of remorse.

"…!"

"…!"

"You—!"

Zelretch continued. _"I can tell that none of you understand completely how the business of parallel worlds works here. So, let me enlighten you. Parallel worlds are constantly coming to a complete and utter stop at every turned. All because their 'routes' have reached the very culmination of their story or because it's future would simply lead to nothing but destruction. Your world has a couple of parallels worlds that have branched out where the entity inside the Holy Grail was fully unleash and it ended with the full stop of those worlds, a 'dead end'. Same for other worlds that could never find the means to stop the unstoppable odds that were on their future's and they ended receiving that very designation of 'dead end'._

 _In the case we are currently facing, well, yes, quite many worlds would be abruptly destroyed should both realities collide. But in the end, it wouldn't matter. Because those many worlds would instead be used to push the invading alien dimension away. One world, two, ten, twenty or even beyond that. Should it take a hundred worlds just to make sure that the rest of our reality is safe…well, truly, is that so wrong?_

 _Your world is simply the best course of action to take care of this mess. Even though I feel sick for admitting this, the actions of those morons ended up giving us the best result…it leads with our reality using your world as its main and initial source of defense. Using little resources to initiate the rebound effect it needs."_

Rin hadn't even noticed when she slumped back, her face a mixture of despair with indifference as she tried to reign control over her own feelings and anxiety. The information given by the user of the Second Sorcery was said with such confidence and absolute authority, there was not even as so much as a hint of doubt in his words…

It was devastating that their world would simply come to an end and that they would sit back and watch it all happen.

Even though she was aware of how the Kaleidoscope operated, the usage to transverse through parallel worlds, it was still eerily scary how easy it was for Zelretch to speak about grabbing and dropping them on a whole different world. Just how many times had the old magus done this? And the way he spoke…

"This is a natural course of action for you…isn't it?" She asked gloomily.

 _"Of course."_ Came the natural response, as if answering differently would be weird.

Rin opened her mouth to respond to that. "I…" But the words refuse to come out.

The three-magus stood frozen in place. Shirou looked at Rin placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him but didn't really look at him, her mind to far away in thought to pay any attention towards Shirou's attempts of comfort.

"My sister…" Luvia's voice made them snapped their gaze towards her. The blonde young woman face was blank as she looked at the floor.

"Miss Luvia…?" Shirou called out, but it went ignored.

"How could I possibly simply abandon my own sister in such a situation…?" The blonde asked and looked up towards the receiver, which floated and swayed from side to side in wait.

 _"…"_ No response was given.

Luvia sighed and adorned a graceful expression, her posture stiff. "I guess I will have to suck it up and…simply live this new life in a world that is not mine…"

Shirou narrowed his eyes, but said nothing, not really knowing how to respond, or do in this extreme situation. Rin glanced at him and immediately understood that he was devastated, since this was a situation beyond his reach or reason.

She sighed and looked at the blond, her face masked with indifference. "I guess it is…there's not much we could do."

Shirou turned towards her, his eyes downcast. "That's it, huh?"

She nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Yep."

Before the redhead could respond, the receiver let out an amuse snort.

 _"You three are quite dramatic."_

Luvia blinked, her expression filled with dignity slipped away to one of barely restraint anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Of course, we are being dramatic! You're telling us that our world will be destroy and you expect us to take it lightly!?"

 _"Hrm, of course not. Had you reacted so calmly I would've been truly shock, you three aren't that mature yet."_ Zelretch responded calmly and good-naturedly. _"Admittedly, seeing you react so depressingly was rather cruel of me. I will gladly admit that I am a troublesome old man, but to be so sadistic over a small prank is quite out of character for me I would say. I am not that bad of a guy after all."_

Rin looked incredulously at the phone as her mask of indifference and control shattered into pieces. She gritted her teeth and said in a low, yet dangerous tone. "A prank!? You mean you've been lying to us this whole time?"

 _"Not at all, your world is still right in the middle of a collision course and will in fact be use as a shield for the rest of our reality. So, no, the destruction of your world is very much a strong possibility."_

Both female magus grew silent at the information and looked at each other, dread and confusion over the statement clear on their faces. Shirou was the only to have caught the hidden meaning of the Kaleidoscope user quickly.

"You said 'strong possibility', that means that there is a possibility that we can save our world and this one then?"

Zelretch hummed. _"Very attentive indeed, maybe you just didn't just receive your future Heroic Spirit self's combat experience."_

Luvia looked at Shirou in alarm. "'Future Heroic Spirit self's'? Shero becomes something like that? How frightenedly impressive."

"Not the time Miss Luviagelita…" Rin hissed, which the blond ignored as she flicked her hair at her and looked attentively at the phone.

"Please Wizard Marshall Zelretch, explain." Luvia urged as she lean for the phone.

The receiver waved from side to side in amusement. _"Yes, yes. Like I said before, everything still stands, the utter destruction of the world you are in and the one you originated from still can suffered such fate…but there is a way to stop it. To do this it will require three very important aspects, those are extreme precision, great timing and for both sides to work in perfect harmony._

 _Fortunately, those aspects on my side will not be of any problem. The true challenge lays on your side of reality. Since you will have to work extremely hard to get this working and save both worlds."_

"Why…why do you care all of the sudden?" Rin questioned with arms cross. "You yourself said that you weren't lying…meaning that you weren't lying about the many worlds that have come to a full stop. So why care at all?"

 _"Simple, that is because your world is a definite world."_

"Definite…?" Shirou asked with a confused frown.

 _"Yes, a definite world, meaning that your world holds value. There exists a couple world that hold such value, and it is those worlds that have been designated as important. Yours is one of them."_

"But it still doesn't matter…" Rin continued, deep in thought. "Since our own universe is using our supposed definitive world as a bomb to push back this dimension back…"

"The need of the many outweigh the need of the few." Luvia stated in a dry tone.

 _"Quite true. That is why this will be the most important task you must take, because there is a way in how to prevent this…a way that the Counter Force cannot do by itself."_

"Something the Counter Force can't do by itself?" Rin questioned.

 _"Of course. The situation had been immediately analyzed by the time the second tear had opened and it chose to intervene at the very moment. It was but a very small nudge, but the Counter Force had given me the means of how to minimize this entire situation. You three."_

"Us…?"

 _"Yes indeed, had it not been for that simple intervention, then the three of you would've been dead as I would've ignored you and try to fix the tear. But the Counter Force had acknowledged that you three could keep the damage to a minimum if its card were played right. You are its last gamble, its first and last move against the destruction of your world._

 _You fail, and that's the end of your world."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence filled the room as they soaked in the information.

"What do we do?" Shirou asked after a moment.

The receiver stopped moving and tilted forward. _"A great amount of power from that universe is needed, a power so great that the world you are currently in would feel it even should they be on the other side of the world. That is what you need so that you may save your world._

 _When you have this power on your side, you will have to go towards the point of origin from where the tear on that world had been tore open originally and follow my instructions."_

Shirou cut in, he looked confused. "Wait, what do you mean by where the tear had torn open originally?"

 _"Exactly that, wherever is that you landed, that was in truth my doing. Had you landed through the original tear, the three of you would be nothing but a splatter of blood on the floor."_ The three winced at the sudden image that filtered into their minds from the description. Zelretch continued. _"When I gave Rin Tohsaka my phone, I specifically made it so that some of the Kaleidoscope would activate and slow your descent into the alien dimension. It's because of that we are currently talking."_

"Oh my…how close of a call was that…?" Luvia muttered to herself, hand in face as a cold sweat dripped down her forehead.

 _"Anyway, you three need to find that power source I had mentioned to you. Once you move to the origin of the tear, you will have to find a way on how to unleash that very energy at the very moment I tell you to do so and I shall use the powers of the Kaleidoscope to create a 'bridge' and stop the collision from occurring. But I am getting ahead of myself, you don't need the specifics now, not until you find the energy source you will need."_

Luvia sighed in annoyance. "And how are we supposed to find this energy source you speak off? We got lost the first time we got to this village! We don't even know where to start looking."

 _"Luckily for you, you'll know where to look since I have the means to help you with that. Though it will take some time on your side."_

"You're going to help us how?" Shirou asked with a tilt of his head.

 _"Simple really, this magical phone possesses quite a lot of functions. Aside from preventing people from crashing into the floor and letting me communicate with you from different worlds and dimensions, it can also serve as a radar. More specifically, a world-scale radar, one capable of detecting all the energy source in the current world."_

Rin crossed her arms. "That's rather convenient, way to convenient if you ask me."

"Are you truly spitting on the hand that is offering us help, Miss Tohsaka?" Luvia asked, unimpressed. The dark hair woman blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Of course not! I'm just stating a fact!"

 _"Humph, then don't get to comfortable. The world you are currently in is still an alien world, so who knows how the radar could be affected. It could be jam by the surrounding fauna there or it could tell us misinformation. Which, may I add, is incredibly disastrous for you three."_

"Great…" Rin groaned and let her face fall onto both her hands in frustration at the reveal of the complications. It was only when Shirou rubbed her back soothingly that she looked back with an annoyed expression. "We have more troubles we have to deal with…"

Luvia sighed and leaned back, eyes closed and in deep thought. "We'll simply have to rely on luck that the radar works then."

"We can't exactly do that…" Shirou said, as he stared at the blond. "Relying on luck this early seems too irresponsible…its better if we start gathering information now."

Rin looked at him with a questioning look. "Haven't you've been how s investigating the city for the last two days? You should have good understanding of this place at least."

"Village, Tohsaka." The redhead corrected on instant. When he noted her eyes narrowed slightly he quickly continued. "But I haven't exactly been exploring out in full detail, the first day Miss Luvia and me spent the morning and afternoon looking for a place out sight and inconspicuous. The most I've gotten is of the ninjas, the market place and a few gossips about events of the past."

Zelretch amused snort caught their attentions. _"It is good that you are all already taking your initiative on matters, means that I won't have to worry about babysitting each one of you to do their part."_

Rin grumbled at the clear jeer in those words, but then straightened out as a thought pour through.

"What about the invaders? What happens if we cross path with them? Or they even catch wind of our plans?"

 _"Then pray that you can outrun them and keep yourselves alive. You won't be receiving any support aside from the radar function and my own two cents on matters. So, you will have to rely on wits and your own resources to get the job done…and that should be your focus, the objective that I have presented to you._

 _Should you waver or falter from this objective and try to go after the ones responsible, you will fail. Your entire purpose should be dedicated for the survival of your world, not the defeat of the foolish invaders. Defeating them or killing them will not fix this mess. So, keep your eyes straight on the mark."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _"Then I'll be on my way and start making sure that things are doing well on this side. I shall contact you soon. Until then…"_

With that, the line went dead and the receiver gently fell into place on the phone. Silence filled the room as they all took in the information.

Rin then started to get up and stretched her sore muscles. "Well…I guess we'll be going out then."

"Already…huh?" Shirou muttered to himself as he too stood up. Luvia sighed and gave the dark hair woman a condescending smile.

"Indeed, to believe we wasted to days because you decided to play sleeping beauty." Rin glared at her, which made the blond smile even further. "Oops, my apology for making such a comparison, it is not fit for you. It would be better to say that you were like a sloth."

"Luviagelita Endefelt…!" Rin growled in anger, the response she got was simple.

"Hohohohoho!" Luvia laughed, her hand covered her mouth as she gave the dark hair woman a challenging glare. The dark hair woman returned the look and inched closer to the blonde, readying herself for a fight.

Shirou sighed as the tension grew and the sparks flew, he knew he had to say something fast before a fight between the two women would break out.

"I think I heard of a library around here, maybe we should start investigating there?"

Both women looked away from each other in surprise.

Luvia gave him a charming smile. "Oh Shero, how very smart of you! No wonder you could find a way to become a hero in this current age."

"Tsk, stop talking about thing you have no idea off, Miss Luviagelita." Rin ground out in annoyance, the blonde ignored her in favor clasping Shirou's hand around hers. Rin snapped at that, she grabbed the phone donated by Zelretch and marched forward. "And I think we should leave now!"

Shirou was snatched away and dragged towards the room's door. "T-Tohsaka—! Wait—!"

"Lead the way Shirou…now! I want the blond nuisance lost and begging on the on the streets for directions!"

"Who are you calling a nuisance, Miss Gorrilla!"

"You!"

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

 **Hello good readers!**

 **Before I get into talking about the chapter, I'll have to address something.**

 **For the reviewer who left that sizeable review, this will not be directed at him or her since they have already said that they will be skipping this. Instead this is for all you who have decided to stick around in this story.**

 **Please don't assume thing about me. Seriously, I'm a chill guy, reading criticism doesn't set me off or make me sad. But when I read about someone assuming stuff about me, I cannot take you seriously. Since you don't know me, and I don't know you either. I'm still confuse over chalking that review as flame or not, because again, I can't take it seriously when you start making stuff about me.**

 **As for the content in the story in regard of the Nasu lore, I will admit that I have step on some toes with the lore. Oh hell yes, the Nasuverse is an interesting and cool place to read stuff of. Seriously, reading or watching some of the other works is cool and it becomes even better when all of the sudden there's a bit of information drop which ties that story with another one. Like what happened with Extella and Grand Order regarding the Quantum Time Locks.**

 **Reading the Nasuverse lore is awesome, writing about it is challenging though. Aside from having to keep up with a lot of the lore stuff, you have to remember the small details that make up the universe.**

 **Though I liked this franchise and its lore enough that reading through how things work on it again and again can be incredibly interesting, especially seeing the theories and thoughts that other fans have of this kind of things as some of the works are not fully translated or complete.**

 **So yeah, I made some mistake on the prologue and I fixed them up as I myself started to see them as nuisance.**

 **Now onto answering reviews:**

 **Masterx01: You're right in saying, the Counter Force would've deployed its beasts and kill them before they could get anything done. But to get things working, I went ahead and tried to find a loophole over the intervention of the CF. I do hope I managed to get that across on this chapter.**

 **As for the fact of Nasuverse having many things that can exterminate them, yes, there's a shit ton of things that could exterminate Naruto characters. I am not debating that, I never have, especially when you start to see the ridiculous things characters are pulling in the recent works. But the entire point of using Momo and Kin, was because having them cause havoc would be a good way to get the trio into the Naruto world.**

 **NoNameReviewer: I'm glad you are enjoying the story then. As to how those two managed to cause damage, well it's in the chapter, the explanation for everything was always planned to be placed after the attack.**

 **About Zelretch, he can see everything within his own 'reality'. Or to be franker, he can see and explore everything within his own series, that's how my idea for this story surface. Zelretch cannot navigate outside his own series, he can't go to the DC universe and expect for him to have all knowledge of it and already decide to cull it if he sees the infamous Crisis events occurring again. He has authority over the 'Nasuverse' not on other series.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing, we'll have to see how the trio act on the new world.**

 **ImpossiblePossibility: I already explained to you on how I wholeheartedly believe they can't go against the Counter Force, only find an accidental loophole for them to try and cause damage. Like I mentioned above and explained in the story, they will get destroy by the Counter Force should they go within reach of its influence.**

 **A crashclown: Hey, thanks for the assist. I knew it was going to take me some time to get this chapter done, and making the needed responses and explanations in the story would take effort.**

 **Momo and Kin were always meant to be the thing that through wrench in things and screw things up, but the story was always about the trio exploring and learning about the Narutoworld while they screw canon up with their presence.**

 **As for whether the Counter Force will attack the Naruto world, will have to see after whether or not Rin, Shirou and Luvia succeed with their objective.**

 **Bloody Hero: Thanks for reviewing and reading! And yeah, writing Luvia and Rin is incredibly fun. And yeah, Momo and Kin can be obnoxious with their assholeishness and typical villain personalities, I tried to portray the disdain that Zelretch feels for them.**

 **RedRat8: Well last two chapters were all about getting our characters into the position they are currently in. As for Shirou's powers, he is better at them than what he was in UBW, but still way below Archer in effectiveness. He can fight almost like Miyuverse!Shirou can, only that he can't pull off the giant divine constructs weapons, even if they are hollow, but can use his Reality Marble more easily than Miyuverse!Shirou.**

 **Javi30: Thank you for sticking with the story! I'm trying a different route with my story over the usual crossovers stories. As for how they'll have to deal with things, well Zelretch told them. We'll have to see if they succeed.**

 **ArcherShirou: Don't worry about it, though thanks for the review anyway. And you're right, the trio haven't fully mature in power yet.**

 **The nameless hero: True, the series of Naruto as it got further and further just started to become more nonsensical and insane, but not in good way.**

 **FGO: Thank you! And has for Proto-Arthur, I'm still salty over DW blindsiding us with him on the gatcha, especially since I got Saber Arturia the day before and wasted all my luck on her.**

 **And that's the end of it.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and leave your thoughts in reviews.**


	4. A Lady's Reconnaissance

Luvia clicked her tongue in annoyance as she turned sideways to avoid collision with a hurried buyer on the busy streets. She sent withering glare at the person's direction but he had disappeared within the crowd, she huffed in annoyance at that and turned towards her two companions.

"These streets are annoyingly full…"

"Humph, your complaints are dully noted Miss Luviagelita. But as you can see you're not the only one suffering such fate." Rin said as she weaved through the crowd and made sure that none of the books fell from her grasp. Shirou behind her skillfully sidestep each and any person in a calm and serene manner.

"Tohsaka, don't be so dramatic. You're just blowing things out of proportions."

Rin gave him a pout. "You only say that because of your fancy footing…if I had known that those dance classes Fujimura-sensei recommended would've proven useful in the future I would've taken them with you…but I was far too busy preparing for our leave to London!"

Shirou's calm expression morphed into an annoyed one quickly as an embarrassed blush burned itself on his cheeks. "If by recommended you mean being force into those classes for a supposed graduation dance that never occurred, then yeah…and I only took those classes once or twice, nothing more!"

Luvia gasped and turned sharply towards Shirou. "Shero, how could you not tell me this? I could have use a dancing partner in the private galas my family hosted!"

Rin sneered at the blonde. "As if I would let Shirou do something like that!"

"Humph." Luvia turned towards the red wearing woman and gave her an amused look. "Miss Tohsaka, Shero is his own man. If I ask him for his expertise at a dance, he should have the ability to agree on his own freewill. And I can safely assure you that he would've agreed to do this for me."

"That's the very reason I wouldn't let him! He is way too nice to tell people no!"

Shirou sighed at the rising tension. "Tohsaka…"

Rin gave him a daring look. "What? You would've said no? Be honest Shirou."

"Ugh…" He groaned and looked off to the side, he ignored the smug look from Rin. "How about we focus on returning the books back to the library? We spent the entire night reading all these books yesterday and past midnight…"

"Humph, just what I knew you would say, _Emiya-kun!"_ Rin teased with a grin and made the redhead grumble.

Luvia cleared her throat and made the two look at her. "As interesting as it was to find Shero's other impressive talents—." Shirou closed his eyes and blushed. "—any and every information that we have managed to attain pertaining of this 'place' hasn't exactly be that useful or helpful in the last two days…"

The dark hair girl hissed in annoyance and tightened her grip over the books she carried. "There's no need to remind us, I'm reaching my wits end with this whole thing…it feels like we barely made any progress with learning anything!"

Shirou placed a hand on Rin's shoulder to calm her down and looked at Luvia, she pouted at his comforting gesture towards the dark hair girl. "And Zelretch hasn't contacted us since the last time he dumped all this information and what we need to do…I'm actually starting to get incredibly agitated over this. Our entire worl— _home_ —our entire home could be destroyed at any moment and we don't even know where to start looking for that huge power that Zelretch wants us to look for…tsk! We don't even know _what_ we're looking for!"

Shirou frustration made both female mages wince and look at off with grimaces. The pressure of their duties once again almost crushing them and suffocating them. Luvia turned towards her two companions, her eyes narrowed in thought, she stepped closer to them and leaned in.

"Well we did find about the attack from fifteen years ago, the demon fo—!"

"Miss Luviagelita, don't!" Rin interrupted harshly. "You know what the librarian told us yesterday. Don't talk about this kind of thing or we'll probably going to get an angry mob of people at our doorstep for twisting the metaphorical knife on a old wound. And I don't think any of us are exactly ready to run off this village when we're barely learning how to navigate this place, who knows where we'll end up on the outside!"

Luvia huffed and crossed her arms. "I know, Miss Tohsaka. There's no need for you to lecture me over this matter, we already got our ears nearly ripped out by the scolding of the old librarian." She looked at Shirou. "I still find it unfair that you managed to escape such fate and leave me all alone to suffer with the scathing librarian and the gorilla over here, Shero!"

"Hey!"

Shirou scratched his right cheek and gave an awkward smile. "Well I was finding us food and got lucky enough to get us a basic world map at the pharmacy shop, so that when it's time to go, we won't end up lost."

Rin nodded in agitation. "And it's incredibly smart that you did so Shirou, but that still doesn't fix the problem over finding our solution to our colossal problem! That nine-tailed monster would've been something useful to use for what the Wizard Marshall wants, with its description of creating massive tsunamis and earthquakes and such with a swipe of its tails. But its dead! Killed off by the fourth leader of this village fifteen years ago. It just served to bring our hopes up and then smash them down to the ground!"

Luvia nodded with a frown. "And that's not even brushing with the issue of how we can possibly defend ourselves here…the atmosphere as completely change the way how our magecraft functions…"

"Are you sure that our magecraft has been affected in such away?" Rin asked in a low voice, soothing her red kimono.

"Humph, your doubt over my ability to research our current state of affairs is unwarranted Miss Tohsaka. In fact, I feel so embarrass to stand beside you. As a magus, the fact that you haven't as so much as try to investigate this problem astounds me to my very core."

"W-What!? Stop right there Edelfelt! You know that I have spent the last two day doing nothing but reading and trying to learn as much as I can to get us closer to our goals! And your accusing me! Me of being a failed magus? How about you!? Where's that suppose high payed and fancy institution where you learn everything you need to be better than me? Because I can tell you this, Miss Luviagelita, you can't read Japanese to save your life!"

Luvia blushed at the accusation and looked away, she ignored the smug and victorious look from Rin. "Unfortunately, I myself didn't have the time for my lessons in the Japanese vocabulary. I learned how to speak it and listen to it, but…"

"Exactly, Miss Luviagelita, that is why you proved yourself as a liability in learning of the history and the mechanics of this world's mystery. That's why you have been put in reconnaissance duty, while I and my _boyfriend_ do something useful." Rin said smugly as she wrapped her arms around a flustered Shirou who covered his face with his right hand. Luvia twitched in annoyance at the words.

The blonde woman took a deep breath and calmed herself back into a graceful state. "Even so, I have done my investigations and tested out how our magic is affected by the energy of this world." Luvia said and pointed her index finger at the dark hair girl and smiled viciously. "And I can say with certainty that our magecraft has lost its subtle touch and has instead become a blunter instrument."

Rin's smug expression gave away into a disgruntled one. "Yes, you tested this on my unconscious and defenseless body!"

"Yes, I did test it a few hours after acquiring our hotel room. And I simply tested out a Gandr on you, nothing much." Luvia then looked miffed and turned away. "And I don't see why this aggravates you so much, it's not like I could do anything with you…"

"What got me so aggravated like you say is the intent and your glee Endelfelt…" Rin said darkly, Shirou sighed and stepped in.

"I couldn't exactly let something happen to Tohsaka while we didn't know how our spells were affected…so it wasn't much trouble getting shot at by a Gandr and stumbling through the room." Shirou cleared his throat as the dark hair girl looked at him with a raised brow. "But, yeah, the uh…Gandr did actually lose its usual niche trick to it, Tohsaka. It still can pack quite the punch, but I didn't get curse or anything."

Luvia took over as she smiled gracefully at the redhead and ignored the unamused look of Rin. "Indeed, the Gandr Shot has lost its curse element. In fact, it's much wilder, stronger, it has risen to the level of a normal Finn Shot. An impressive feat if you ask me, makes one wonder how powerful the actual Finn Shot would be. Although, poor Shero nearly broke the rooms wall when I had to shoot him. Poor, poor Shero went off flying as if smacked by a battery ram! And that was with a single finger. It has also changed its hue, to a much softer blue than its usual black and red. Quite fascinating…"

Rin narrowed her eyes and turned to the redhead. "And your Projection isn't affected by any of this like the Gandr…in fact it's gotten stronger."

He shook his head as he stepped aside from another hurried person. "No, I wouldn't say that my projection has gotten stronger, just faster. Before I could make a proper and full projection in five minutes, now I can do it in a minute without loosing focusing. The energy here is just that much stronger and…free to use? It's just not as cumbersome as back home."

Rin looked down in thought. "It took you two years to reduce your Projection time from a seven minutes to five. You usually can make quick and on the spot reproductions of weapons if press, but they usually tend to be weaker and fragile. But the fact that your Projection has improve this much is frightening."

Luvia pursed her lips and Shirou a curious look. "I am quite glad to hear that Shero's own magecraft capabilities have strengthened on this world…but that leaves Miss Tohsaka and myself defenseless, or more accurately, in need to adjust to our situation. I highly doubt that our jewel magic has been unaffected by the change in environment, so it is more than likely that any spell that could lead the usage of the elements is beyond our reach."

"But you can still perform the basics, right?" Shirou interjected with a furrowed brow and quietly. "I mean, what the energy of this place, Chakra, did was change the basic function of magecraft. I can still do my Projection without problems because it's something that comes from within me, my Od. But you and Tohsaka use Mana, so that means any spell that needs Mana is useless. But with Od, you can still use the basics, like Reinforcement and Projection magic, right?"

Luvia nodded at his assessment and looked down at the books Rin carried. "That is very true Shero. But I will say that you are missing a few points there. Like I said, any spell that requires the outside source of this worlds equivalent to Mana is out of our reach until further studies. But, I wouldn't say that it would be impossible to acquire more jewels and manipulate the natural Chakra in the air and store them in. Instead of utilizing the Chakra System that the 'ninja's' here use, since that would be an impossibility for us, we instead would be using the Chakra that can be found in nature, like in the trees."

"So that's why the Gandr has lost its curse property." Rin muttered and looked up. "Makes you think how our other spells must be like once we manage to find how this place ticks."

"Indeed, Miss Tohsaka." Luvia agreed with a graceful look, that slowly inched away into becoming flirty look as she stepped into Shirou's arm. "Oh, Shero all this talk about magecraft has made me wonder though…in what school of magic do you specialized, hmm? I know you are in the basic courses, but how can someone with the potential to become a Heroic Spirit still be in such classes?"

"Ugh…" Shirou winced at the question and looked away, uncomfortable. Rin on the other hand looked furious.

"How dare you asked my student something like that Edelfelt! What he studies and learns is mine to know! Not yours, so back off and get lost!" Rin growled as she got in the blonde's face. The sudden scream caught some of the ongoing people's attention.

"Humph, always the possessive uncultured gorilla, hmm Miss Tohsaka? Already revealing your true nature? How sad, and here I would've thought that you would have gain some more brain cells in that murky skull of yours, but I can see it was my mistake for expecting too much of you. It's so sad! Hohohohoho!"

"I swear I'm going to rip those gelled up drilled horns of your stab you with them!"

"Hooo? You know I miss when you used to wear those twin pig-tails of yours. It would've given me a great excuse to ride you like the poor excuse of a donkey you are!"

The crowd around them laughed, jeered in or looked disappointed and judgmental as the two mage women got into another one of their fights. Shirou sighed and looked up. His expression perked up as he read the characters on the building right in front of them. "We're here."

The girls looked at him with raised brows.

"What…?"

"Hmm, Shero?"

Shirou just pointed ahead. "We're here, at the library." He noticed that the crowd had begun to disperse when they noticed that the argument had come to an end.

The dark hair young woman looked up at where Shirou pointed, she nodded in satisfaction. "Finally, after two hours of walking on these crowded streets we have arrive! It was getting far too annoying."

"I believe I can agree with you on this, Miss Tohsaka." Luvia stated as she sighed in relieve.

Rin snorted at her words, a wicked glint appeared in her gaze. Luvia narrowed her eyes at the dark hair woman and grew cautious.

"You won't be agre—ah!" Rin began, but was cut off rather quickly when someone from behind stumbled into her. She nearly fell forward, but caught herself on time, the one who crashed into her took a few steps back in surprise. Rin turned around, her expression a mask of serene politeness, but her eyes conveyed the annoyance she felt at being ran into.

The one who crashed into her, a girl younger than her with a long dark blue hair and a loose lavender color jacket. The girl bowed quickly, not letting Rin time to catch her face, but she did get the gleam of the headband protector that all ninja wore that dangled around her neck. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention where I walked!"

The shy and demure voice from the bowing girl made Rin annoyance vanished as the genuine tone made her feel bad for the girl. The young woman in red sigh, gave the younger girl an easy smile and wave her hand to get her to stop her bowing.

"Please, there's no need to bow. I can't exactly blame you for running into me. The streets are rather busy, hmm?"

The girl looked up and gave her smile, her eyes close as they reached understanding. Rin blinked as an image of a smiling Sakura Matou impose itself in place of the girl. "That is very true miss. Again I'm sorry for running into you, I'm in a hurry."

"Don't worry about—!" Rin dismissed the apology again with a smile, but stopped when the younger girl opened her pale eyes. Her smile tightened as she felt an unusual shiver travel up her back. "—it, like I said its quite the crowded street."

"Yes, then I'll be going now." The younger girl smiled and hurried away, towards the library where she disappeared into. Rin's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, she turned toward Luvia and Shirou who both stared at her.

"Quite petty of you I must say, Miss Tohsaka." The blond said easily and a raised brow.

Rin's eye twitched in annoyance. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shirou interjected before things got heated. "You're too tense Tohsaka. What's wrong?"

"That girl's eyes…they just gave me a bad feeling for some reason." Rin narrowed her eyes as she glared at the library. "I just can't seem to remember from where or why I would get such feeling…but it's not something I can just ignore."

Luvia looked back at the building and narrowed her eyes in thought. "Then go ahead and investigate that girl, though, Shero, do keep Miss Tohsaka here out of trouble. You do know how she can be."

"Yeah, I will." Shirou responded without hesitation and thought.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!"

"In the meantime, I shall go around and learn the layout of this village. And I will as well stand there hearing any 'juicy' gossip and look pretty?" Luvia asked with a huff, her face red from embarrassment at her weakness for lacking the ability to read Japanese characters.

The dark hair girl shook her head and walked forward, she grabbed Shirou's hand and dragged him towards the library. "Humph, as if anyone would find those meaty chest mounds of yours pretty… along with those to wide hips and too fat lips and long leg—!"

"…" Shirou raised a brow and gave her a pointed look as Rin cut herself off.

Rin ignored the look and blush heavily as she felt the accusing glare from the redhead. "Er, yeah, forget all of that! No one cares how you look! Just, just go around…!"

Rin then turned around fully and walked away, Shirou tried to keep up and looked back at the blond with an apologetic look. Luvia just looked unimpressed at the show.

"My oh my, what a greedy little horny hound you are Miss Tohsaka. You just are not satisfied with having Shero, but you want me to? Humph! How arrogant of you!"

With that she turned around with a huff and walked away.

.

.

.

.

Luviagelita Edelfelt walked with the utmost grace that someone from her family line could muster. As an Edelfelt, it was her duty to show grace and fierceness in every and all actions. Even a simple walk had to be executed in such a manner.

Though, the blonde wanted for nothing more than just sit down and sulk.

Four hours, twenty minutes and seven seconds had passed since Rin Tohsaka had ran off with Shirou and left her in the dust. She huffed once more in annoyance at the tidbit of information and looked up at the orange skies, the sun had already set behind the mountains and letting the cold night winds of this strange world cool her bones.

In the last two days, she had walked and had payed careful attention to any gossip that could help her little group avoid the colossal catastrophe that the Kaleidoscope had warned them of. She sighed and stopped in the middle of the streets, she ignored the people who looked at her weirdly as she felt frustrated that most of what the people talked in the village was nothing but garbage.

Ever since she had made it to the village with Shirou and had been ridicule because of her clothing, she had decided to write off the village as nothing but a backwater place. It's foolish name made no sense whatsoever and it was the laziest name she had ever heard! Hidden Leaf? What an absolutely stu—!

She took a deep breath and calmed herself, her frustration with her failure to find any noteworthy information had gnawed her deeply. She needed something! A lead to find something important, since she lacked the ability to read Japanese characters well, she needed to be useful in this department. Otherwise she would go mad by the uselessness she felt. Her hearing and understanding of the language were good, but she was willing to admit inside her own head that she had found herself skipping over some words. Still, she could logically finish the sentences and get what the conversations were about.

Unfortunately, most talks in this backwater village was information useless to her.

A lot of the women talked about the men and fawned over them, especially some of the 'ninjas' as their extravagant appearances were greatly appealing to them. A 'jounin', or whatever the term was, who wore a mask that covered half his face and a headband over one of his eyes had the women completely wrapped over his fingers with the mystery he presented and they gossiped about how handsome the man could be nonstop.

Luvia sighed at the useless talk.

The men weren't much help either as they talked about women themselves. Either about their failure in the dating department or overconfidently talked about their sex life. Or more accurately, their fantasy's, Luvia looked up at the large mountain that towered over the village and at the statue face of the only woman there.

 _'And apparently, this 'hokage' is a woman that is much desired by the men…and envied by the women…'_

That was one of the most useful information she had gathered in the last two days. And even then, that information could be easily guessed by just looking up at the mountain. She let her eyes wandered to the side as she saw three kids, no older than twelve, run around with those headbands proudly put on their foreheads. Her eyes narrowed at the sight, and disgust filled her.

 _'Such uncivilized people…using child soldiers. How abhorrent to believe their parents would allow for such a thing? It is quite unfortunate that the rest of this world is like this backwater place…'_

This village just rubbed all the wrong buttons on her and made her feel nothing but disgust for it.

She sighed and looked, she had to try and look at the positives in the situation. _'Well, at least the village can't do nothing more to anger me…the gorilla, Shero and I will be off this forsaken village in n—!'_

"Wait, Akamaru! Stop running so fast!" An annoyed and loud cry cut off her thoughts and she turn to look back…

…just in time to see a giant behemoth of a dog crash into her.

"K-kyaaah!"

"Akamaru! Damn it boy, look at what you did! Hey, uh, miss? Miss, are you okay? Miss? Shit no way…! You knocked her out Akamaru!"

.

.

.

.

"I said I was sorry! Geez, it's not like it was my fault! Okay!" The young man wearing the Leaf's headband dressed in a black leather jacket and black pants and sandals, Kiba Inuzuka as he had introduced himself, apologized with a huff of annoyance and looked to the sides. The large white dog, Akamaru, beside him sat there and looked apologetic, he even threw a low whimpered to make himself look more pitiful.

Luviagelita Edelfelt was not amuse by this as she gave the two an unimpressed look.

"Humph, how rude of you! Refusing to take responsibility for your inability to control your dog's actions is highly disgraceful."

Kiba looked perplexed and annoyed by this. "Hey, I don't control Akamaru or anything like that! He's my partner, right boy?"

Akamaru barked loudly in agreement and looked at the blonde with his chin tilted up in defiance.

Luvia gave the two a flat look and motioned for her now dirty and slightly ripped clothing. "That is good and all, Mister Kib—Kiba-san, but as you can see, I had to suffer the consequences of your partner running me over."

"Hey, didn't I already apologized for that? What do you want me to do about it…?"

"Humph!" Luvia looked away crossed her arms. She looked at the young man from the corner of her eyes and saw him looked down at the floor and scratch his head. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and looked surprise for a second. He turned towards her, blinked, inhaled once more and blush as he cleared his throat.

Luvia merely raised an eyebrow as she took notice of the weird actions.

Kiba scratched his head and looked to the distance. "Well I could repay it to you, you know?"

"What?" The blonde questioned as she looked at him sharply.

"Repay you for Akamaru smashing into you, I mean it's the least I could do… _and Mom would probably kill me for letting a lady get run over and not do anything about it afterwards._ " Kiba said under his breath the last part, but looked at Luvia straight in the eye.

Luvia smiled amusingly at his words "Hohohoho, what a change in attitude. How very gentlemanly of you Kiba-san, but I highly doubt there's much you could repay me with. The first impression you have left is telling enough."

The young man frowned at that. "Oh, come on, the hell is that supposed to mean? I already said that I was sorry! I mean, apologizing by buying you dinner would be nice, huh?"

Luvia raised an eyebrow by the forwardness of the jacket wearing teen. "Is this what you do to escort a lady? You let your dog crash into them and then try to get them to go into dinner with you?"

Akamaru barked loudly in denial at the claim and Kiba blushed at the insinuation. "Hey, I have more game than that to get myself a date! I don't need Akamaru to help me score a hot chick!"

"Oh, really now? Your display and quick decision to get me in a 'date' sure says otherwise, Kiba-san."

The young man grumbled under his breath. "Geez, seriously what's up with girls? They always just assume the worst of guys and don't give us a chance…and it's not like I can think like that, mom and Hana would kill me…"

Luvia heard his grumbles and let a small snort of amusement. For her first time talking with a one of the supposes Leaf's ninja's, it wasn't so bad. The young man was rather cute, looking all fluster when he talked with her and tried to apologize, but she could as well see how young he was. More than probably five years younger than her, it was rather saddening to see kids these young participate in such dangerous activities. She had learned through the nights with Rin and Shirou as they discussed the history of this world. Of the ninja, shinobi as they were called in this world, children being drafted into war as young as the age of five.

It was true that there were mages guilty of performing horrible and disgusting research all in the name of progressing their own ambitions. For her, people like that proved to make her feel disgusted with her position as a magus. It made her skin crawl at the thought and it made her feel nothing but satisfaction whenever her family sent her out to utterly destroy a rival magus lifework that depended in research like those. For her, the recruitment practices of this village was just the same as all those mage that performed their disgusting experiments.

That was a reason she couldn't stand to be in the same vicinity as Kiba…he was just going to perpetuate the cycle an—

…wait a minute…she could use this to her advantage.

"Hmm, now that I think…" Luvia said after a moment and turned towards the young man who scratched the back of his head. "I am quite famished. I haven't eaten in hours and I can actually feel myself become faint, so I'll take you on that offer, Kiba-san."

Kiba blinked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Seriously? Just like that? You're just changing your mind because you're hungry?"

She nodded and looked at him squarely in the eyes. "But of course, you have done wrong to me as a lady, and now I just seek the payment I am do. So, if you have decided to answer to that payment by buying me dinner, who am I to deny you? Though I must tell you Kiba-san, if you seek to be on the good side of a fair lady, you must treat her to restaurant that suits her. Do you believe you have what it takes?"

"Ugh…seriously, why do chicks have to be so stingy with their demands!?" Kiba complained as he looked at Akamaru for help. The large dog tilted its head and gave low whine as his answer.

"Well?" Luvia questioned as she cornered the Leaf ninja with a triumphant look. "Are you a man who keeps to his words? Or a mere child who still needs coddling to reach maturity?"

Her words acquired the desired effect as Kiba looked at her sharply and straightened up with confidence. "I'll keep my word all right! Okay, Akamaru, let's show this chick a—!"

"The name is Luviagelita Edelfelt, do remember it. Also, do remember to ask for a maiden's name before you make such propositions, hmm?" Luvi teased, more for the sake of her own amusement than anything else.

"Uh, right, Luvia…eh, Luviagelita-san? Right, so let's go right this way…" Kiba said, his earlier confidence diminished by the absolute confidence and manner that Luvia spoke.

Luvia smiled, her eyes held a glint of deviousness as she watched the young man turned from her and lead the way.

 _'If I play my cards correctly, then I will finally be able to gather very relevant information for my cause.'_

.

.

.

.

"I truly cannot fathom how this place could be appropriate for a lady such as myself, Inuzuka-san…"

Kiba winced at the disdain in the older girl's voice and peaked an embarrassed look at her. Luvia returned the look with an unamused glare.

"H-Hey, geez, can you calm down? You were demanding way too much of me! It's not like I have the money to get you into some five-star restaurant!"

"Truly, such a child. I can see now the kind of boy you are Inuzuka-san. And I can tell you this much, any woman who sticks with you will be more out pity than anything." Luvia said unkindly, she got herself comfortable on the stool, hands on her laps as she looked around at the small ramen stand. Two women were on the other end of the stand, both giggled and gossiped over the argument.

Luvia just sighed, not really wanting to be part of any rumors spread by the people of this village. A young woman around her age, with brown hair and dressed in a cooking attire, came forth into the counter with their orders of ramen. The brown hair server put the plates down and giggled as she looked at Kiba with a teasing smile.

"My, my, she's right Kiba-kun, acting so ungentlemanly-like will not exactly score you any points with girls, you know?"

Kiba deflated and looked down at Akamaru who was resting peacefully down on the ground beside its partner. "Oh, come on, what's up with everyone picking on me today?"

The brown hair girl smiled. "You just make it far too easy, Kiba-kun."

"Geez Ayame-san, you've been like this ever since Naruto left on that training trip…" The brown hair boy said with a resigned sigh,

Ayame smiled ruefully. "Yeah…I do miss that dork…" She said as if recalling memories of this Naruto person.

Luvia dismissed the name entirely as she went to eat, the name of whoever this 'Naruto' person was didn't seemed important. The affection tone on their voices gave away that the person they talked about was a friend of theirs…completely irrelevant to her investigation.

 _'Mou…another day without any useful information…another day of having to endure that horny red-wearing uncouth swine's jeering…I really, really, really hate this place…'_ She thought in disdain as she looked at the delicious looking food in front of her, the coloring on the mix ingredients use for the ramen was truly superb, for something she had always dismissed disgusting or not even edible for being nothing but water full of salt, the food looked enticing and inviting. _'At least I'll leave this place with a full stomach, that at the very least must count for something…right? Ugh, I shall just take these small victories and make them count!'_

Luvia grabbed the chopstick, snapped them apart and with a dexterous grip she went to eat, she had forgone the phrase used when the east people went to eat as she wasn't in the mood to play for the Japanese people of her worlds culture and this worlds eerily similar Japanese cultures either. She was angry, humiliated from being run over and hungry after all.

She neared the first bite since lunch into her mouth with a salivating mout—

"Humph, how can those two talked of the nine-tail boy with such tones?" The hushed voice from one of the woman on the other end of the stand spoke in disbelief.

Luvia's grip on her food faltered, her eyes went wide as she heard the words.

"Truly, children just don't realize the danger that boy brings to our village. I am quite thankful he went away with Jiraiya-sama, a powerful man like him can keep the demon child in check!" The other woman said much more loudly as she shook her head.

Luvia snapped her head on the woman's direction and in her shock, could only stuttered. "W-what—?"

She didn't get the opportunity to speak any more as an older man from behind the counter, dressed in a chef attire like the brown hair girl turned from the kitchen area and stood in front of the two women.

"I must ask that you please leave." The man stated with a firm voice and arms crossed. The man glared through squinted eyes at the women who looked insulted.

"What? Why should we leave? We paid for our food!"

"You are causing a scene." The older ramen chef said as he gestured towards the drilled blond.

The two women looked at her with irritation on their eyes and Luvia, who at the words of the chef realized her own actions turned back to her bowls with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. She cursed herself for being caught off guard so easily.

The chef continued. "Also, I do not want you bad mouthing one of my most loyal client like that, it is plain infuriating. And that _law_ about speaking in such a ill manner of someone is still in place, doesn't matter if we had change of leadership. So, I don't want any kind of bad publicity to hit my fair store because of people like you, misses."

One of the woman violent tore herself of her stool and glared back as her companion did the same. "Humph, you can expect to never see us in this restaurant of yours ever again! I will make my complaints about the poor service here clear to the people! Come on let's go!"

With that the two women left. The older chef shook his head and sighed at the departing words.

Ayame neared the man and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it dad, it's not like we haven't handled this kind of situations in the past."

The man laughed and nodded, he then turned back towards the kitchen. With a confident smile, he continued to cook. Luvia maintained her eyes on the two of them, the brown hair girl noticed and looked down at her evenly. "Is there a problem, miss?"

It would take a fool not to noticed the clear threat of kicking her off the restaurant should she respond incorrectly. But Luvia was no fool and she needed more information on this new development.

It was quite clear to her that she wouldn't just be leaving with a full stomach tonight.

Luvia waved her off and laughed awkwardly with her eyes close. "No, I'm just quite surprising of hearing someone speak so badly for another person like that."

"No kidding!" Kiba exclaimed with a grimace. "Seriously, it's been, like years since I've heard people talk that badly of Naruto. I mean, I know he tended to be an annoying ass with an equaling annoying habit of pranking just about everyone, but still!"

Ayame snorted and smiled at the boy. "If I remember correctly you helped out on many of his pranks, didn't you Kiba-kun?"

Kiba just turned red and looked away. "Yeah, but most I got from people was being eating alive by mom and the usual your troublemaker bit, and that was that. But being a called a demon of something like that? A little too far to calling that moron something like that…well, I guess it would make sense, that guy was like constantly pranking everyone and skipping classes all the time! So it make sense, right Ayame-san?"

The smiled the brown hair girl gave her was somewhat strained as she nodded. "You're absolutely right Kiba-kun."

Luvia didn't missed it, the look on Ayame's face spoke volumes of her knowing something that the boy beside didn't. Whatever it was, it would have to be resolved later as she continued to eat her food. She sensed that further conversations over the matter had ended and it was best to brainstorm later with Shirou and Rin.

She smiled as she slurped the ramen.

 _'My, my, this ramen sure taste awfully delicious now…truly, all it needs now is the look of utter shock from your eyes, Miss Tohsaka, as I show you up on my findings and prove who is the best between us. And then...then I can sleep easy for tonight.'_

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello readers, its been some time since the last time I actually posted any new chapter. The the reason for this was because I was quite busy finishing my semester for college. Not so tough, but it was in dire need of attention as for my final project I had to recreate the Final Singularity map from Grand Order and presented.**

 **After that I had gotten a gift for finishing my work, that gift being Persona 5...and well, for anyone who has played the game they must understand how this game enthralls you and immerse in its world.**

 **I really recommend that you buy it.**

 **Thank you all for reading and enjoying the story, and I'm very much glad to hear that I have managed to tie up all the loose end that were left in the beginning. Now the story can focus on moving forward.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
